Test of Friendship
by Black Dragon of the Bayou
Summary: After a drunken night of partying, Tea finds herself in bed with one of her closest friends. Will this onenight stand blossom into love, or will a circle of friends be torn apart? Tea? Mai? RyouSerenity
1. Chapter One

**A/N:** Hello readers, glad you've taken some time out of your day (or night) to check out some of my fanfiction. This is a fic centered around Tea, with a paring I will unveil to you soon enough. Well, hope you like it….

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, etc. etc. If I did, I would be a really rich guy right now, wouldn't I?

**Test of Friendship**

**Chapter One**

Tea rose from her slumber one morning in a room that was not her own. She looked around and saw various posters and decorations, possibly from America. Everything around her appeared foreign and, in a strange way, familiar.

"Uhh…what happened last night?" She grabbed her head, which was becoming the victim of a migraine headache. "The last thing I remember clearly was drinking punch at Mai's party…"

The brunette frowned slightly as she tried to remember the events of the previous night. She remembered that Mai had invited her, Yugi, Ryou, Joey, Tristan, and some other friends for a party at her house. She even remembered seeing Seto Kaiba, head of Kaiba Corps, sulking in a corner in the building.

"The last thing I remember…I was dancing with this guy at the party. I was a little lightheaded I guess…" Tea yawned to herself and decided to get up and find out where she was, but realized that she was stark naked.

"Wait a second…where are my clothes?" Tea felt frantically around the bed, until her hands came into contact with another person's body.

"Ohmigod…did I…did we…" Tea gazed on the face of whom she had spent the night with, and her headache increased one hundred times over.

This was horrible. This was unbelievable. This was something that could destroy even the most powerful of friendships.

"No, this didn't happen. It's just a joke that somebody played on me last night. I didn't sleep with him."

As much as Tea tried to make herself believe that this was all a bad dream, in the back of her mind she knew that her friendship with this person would never be the same.

And neither would her friendship with Yugi.

**Sorry, a little short I know. I just want to see if I should actually continue this little melodrama. Anyways, a review is always nice; just don't get too crazy with it. Take care of yourself, until next time.  
**

**BigLos…out. **


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: **Greetings, readers! I just want to say one thing before I acknowledge those who have read this fic, if you happen to know me or have read my work here on this paring will SHOCK you. This just came completely out of the blue to me one night, and I decided to just roll with it. Anyways:

**The Broken Bow: **Yep…I just love cliffhangers, don't you! I have your e-mail, and I'll be working on that chapter to get out sometime this weekend. Thanks for reviewing.

**Snow Weaver: **Thanks for the encouragement, and don't worry, this and ANGRY PEOPLE will be getting some update time.

**Silver Ryu: **Sorry…I just had to leave you hangin' like that. Anyways, thanks for reading.

**Fallen Ryu: **Don't quote me on this, but I thought Yugi and Tea were somewhere near the same age. I'm not sure, just a hunch. Anyway, thanks for reading.

**DW: **Thanks for reading, and you'll just have to read and see if Seto is indeed the one in the bed with Tea.

**AlaskanTiger: **Well…here's the chapter you asked for. Hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reviewing!

**Pyromanicgrl: **Thanks for reviewing, and no hard feelings from me. I may have just overreacted to you review.

**Teasminitwin: **Well...you got more! Hope you like it, and thanks for your review.

**Kura12: **Yeah, Yugi's an innocent dork, but he's a cool innocent dork! Anyway, are you sure THAT was who was in the bed with Tea?

**BluemoonGoddess: **I don't usually get dirty with people who leave bad reviews, but in your case I'm taking off the gloves. First of all, IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU CANT UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON! IF YOU DONT GET IT...MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T READ MY FICS. Second, I'm a GUY. Read the profile before you start ranting off about my sex. Finally, you're entiltled to your opinion, and you have a point on me working on my R fics, especially since this is the first one I've written. Really, what do you want? Blood, sex, violence, brutality? I write PG-13 and PG fics most of the time (if I'm not mistaken, haven't the ratings changed on this site?), and this is my first real R fic.

Sorry if you thought that was a little excessive, but I just had to rant a little after getting that one. This person really got my motor running with that one review, and a non-response to my e-mail thatI sent after I got the flame.

Here it is, boys and girls, chapter two. Enjoy!

**Test of Friendship**

**Chapter Two**

Tea wrapped a bedsheet around her naked body, and searched through the home looking for clothes. After she found everything, she dressed as quickly as she could and headed home.

_Dammit...why did this have to happen to me? _

When she finally arrived at her place, she sped into the shower.

As the hot water poured down her body, Tea scrubbed and scrubbed herself over and over again. She had felt so dirty for what she had done, and felt as if she would never be clean or pure again. In a way, she wouldn't.

_Meanwhile..._

_At the Game Shop_

Yugi, Ryou, Tristan, Malik, and Duke sat around at the entrance, thinking of something to do.

"Why does it have to be so boring around here?" Duke let out a frustrated sigh as he picked up a rock and chunked it as far as he could. "And where the heck is Joey?"

Tristan stopped drinking his can of soda and shrugged. "I'm not the guy's keeper, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was shacked up with Mai somewhere!"

Malik and Duke laughed at the comment; Yugi and Ryou remained silent.

"Hey...isn't she like eight years older than him or something?" Malik asked.

"I don't think that's any of our business what Joey and Mai do with their lives." Yugi got up and dusted off his blue jeans. "I'm going for a walk..."

"Hey Yugi, where are you going?" Tristan called out.

"Just to the arcade, I guess. I'd prefer to go...alone."

The gang just watched as Yugi wandered off, leaving them to their own company.

_Meanwhile..._

_Domino City Airport..._

Seto Kaiba was bored as hell. He was meeting a famous duelist from the United States, and were attempting to schedule a duel for a charity event that Kaiba reluctantly agreed to take part in.

"So..Kaiba. What would it take for you to come to Madison Square Garden?" The man (lets say young man, he appeared to be no older than sixteen) sitting across the table from Kaiba was relatively short, standing about 5'6'', and had brown hair and green eyes.

"Why don't you come out here, Mason?"

The boy looked over at Kaiba as if he had lost his mind. "Where? Over at the TokyoDome?"

Kaiba glared at him harshly. "Of course...what would be wrong with that? Don't tell me that with your resourses you couldn't make a trip to Japan two weeks from now."

"And don't tell me that you can't make the trip to New York..."

"I have an idea...lets go with a neutral site."

The two duelist turned to a young boy who had raven-colored hair that fit on his head like a lion's mane. His clear blue eyes turning to each, begging that they would end this conversation in a civilized manner.

"How about Italy, or South Africa...or...how about the Millenium Stadium?"

"The soccer stadium in England?" Mason asked, his interest sparked.

Mokuba nodded his head.

"Millenium Stadium...I have no problem with that. You, Kaiba?"

The elder Kaiba shook his head, agreeing with his little brother's proposal.

"Good! Let's talk about deck construction..."

Kaiba cursed himself mentally for taking part in this charity match, then thought back on events from last night. Her hair...her eyes...her body...everything about her was a clear memory. Unfortunately, unless serious changes occured, that's all she would be to him, a memory...haunting him like a ghost.

_**Where are you?**_

_Meanwhile..._

_Joey's house_

Joey stood, facing himself in the mirror, nude save a towel wrapped around his waist. His face was worn with worry, his mind racing.

_I don't remember anything dat happened last night! All I remember was waking up in my house wit a soiled set of sheets and a sticky feelin' on my boxers. Backtrack, Joey! Who was da last person you talked to last night? Yug? Tristan? Nope...Kaiba?...hell no...Tea!...yeah. I'll call her and thank her for seeing that I got home. _

Joey grinned up to himself happily in the mirror, his worry fading away.

_Meanwhile..._

_The arcade_

Yugi put another token into the Soul Calibur III machine, and decided to romp through the time attack mode again.

Last night...he had poured out his heart and soul to one of his best friends, only to feel the painful sting of rejection. She loved him, sure, but she wasn't **IN **love with him. She could only care for him as a friend.

"Mind if i join you, Yugi?"

Yugi heard a soft, gentle voice with a British accent behind him and quickly recognized it's owner.

"I said I wanted to be alone right now, Ryou...I need time, to think things out."

"I understand...butI'm a little worried. I saw what happened with you and Tea last night...are you sure th-"

"I SAID I'M FINE!"

Yugi blushed as he realized that more that half of the arcade was staring in his direction now. Ryou backed off, obviously embarrased.

_Meanwhile..._

_Tea's house..._

Tea heard her cell phone go off, and nervously decided to see who it was. The name on the caller ID sent her into a state of instant panic.

_Wheeler, Joey_

_557-2342_

**Wow...this is getting more complicated by the second, and I'm the author! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. **

**BigLos...out**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N:** If you haven't noticed already, I've changed my name. Just got tired of the old one…anyway, here's the mailbag: 

**Alaskantige**r: Glad you like my work, and thanks for reading…enjoy!

**Pyromaniacgrl**: Like I said last chapter, everything's cool between you and me, no hard feelings. Someone said they'd send their family after you? Ok, some people have taken this flame thing TOO far. Thanks for reading.

**Bayleef**: Yeah, this story is pretty confusing isn't it? Thanks for reading.

**Lathayan**: Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks so much for the review, and enjoy this chapter!

**Anime-Ruthless**: Thanks for reading. Like I said last chapter, this fic is getting almost too complicated to write. Ah, what the hell? I'll press on anyway.

**The Broken Bow**: You think the web's tangled up now, wait until later on! Thanks for reading.

Well, that's all for the mailbox. On with the fic!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh…so on and so forth.**_

****

****

**Test of Friendship**

**Chapter Three**

Tea anxiously picked up her cell phone and answered her friend's call.

"Hello, Tea."

"Hey, Joey."

"I just called ta say thanks for helpin' me get home last night. Mai's party was pretty wild…"

"Yeah…sure was."

There was a long pause between them, which Tea reluctantly broke.

"Joey…can you meet me at the Café downtown in about an hour?"

"Yeah, sure. Is somethin' wrong, Tea?"

"Yes, Joey."

After their conversation ended, Tea scrambled to find something to wear so that she could meet him. She hated what she had to do, but knew that she couldn't let this weigh on her conscience.

**Meanwhile… Yugi's Room**

Yugi sat around in his room, doodling on a piece of paper. He wasn't really listening to the radio program that was droning on until he heard a familiar name…

_Respected duelists Seto Kaiba, the former number one duelist in the world, and Mason Knight, the reigning United States champion, made their historic duel in Millennium Stadium official this afternoon. The two duelists held a press conference early on this afternoon…_

_**Seto Kaiba, when we meet in two weeks time, I'll show you why I am the undisputed United States champion. I'll show you why you aren't the number** **one duelist in the world anymore. And, most importantly, I'll show you why I'm** **the best there is, the best there was, and the best there will ever be! (1)**_

_Strong words from a strong duelist…Despite the growing rivalry between these two, this is nothing more than a charity duel to benefit those who have been affected by natural disasters around the globe, such as that horrific earthquake recently in Indonesia. Both duelists have agreed to donate their earnings entirely to charity. Unbelievable…_

Yugi smiled slightly; surprised that Seto Kaiba would actually do ANYTHING for charity.

_**Meanwhile….  
Kaiba Mansion…**_

****

****

Seto sat down in his office, fatigued from the day's activities.

_The nerve of that loudmouthed, third-rate windbag! I'll crush him in front of all his precious little fans, maybe that will show people that I'm still the best…_

Despite his growing anger, Seto managed to shift his focus elsewhere. Kaiba pulled out his cell phone, then looked to see if Mokuba was anywhere around. When there was no sign of his younger brother, Kaiba dialed a number as quickly as he could.

**Rrrring!**

_Answer the phone, dammit_.

**Rrrring!**

**Rrrring!**

**Rrrring!**

_Hello, you've gotten in touch with me, but obviously I can't take your call right now. Leave a message, and I'll get back with you._

Kaiba mumbled some obscenities to himself, and proceeded to leave a message.

_This is Kaiba…call me back when you get a chance._

With that brief message, the CEO closed his cell phone.

**_Meanwhile… The Café…_**

****

****

****

Joey took a seat by a window, nervous as to what was wrong with Tea. He had seen no signs of anything being wrong, and didn't know what could be the matter.

"Hey Joey…."

Joey looked up, slightly startled. "Hey, Tea…what's wrong?"

Tea nervously sat down, her eyes not daring to look into the blonde's.

"It's about last night…"

**Meanwhile… Mai's motorcycle…**

Mai ignored the ringing of her cell phone as she parked her motorcycle. The café that she frequented appeared to be empty, except for two all-too-familiar faces…

That little whore…how dare she show her face in public! And Joseph! That no good, conniving bastard!

Mai quickly barged into the café, her anger growing.

"I didn't know they let scum in like you, Tea."

Tea looked around to see a very angry Mai Valentine, arms folded across her chest.

"Oh, God…Mai."

"So, you two are some sort of a couple now?"

Joey looked at the two girls, obviously perplexed. "Couple? What the hell? Mai, what are you babbling about?"

"Save it Joseph! What kind of excuse do you have, she fell, tripped, and landed on your prick?"

"It's not his fault Mai! I swear to God this was an accident! He doesn't even remember what happened!"

Joey looked at the brunette again. "Tea, what's goin on here?"

Tea blushed instantly.

"You pig! You know that you were fucking that slut Tea every way under the sun last night! I saw you two leaving my house together!" Mai butted in before Tea could reply.

Joey nearly laughed out loud. "What is dis, some kinda perverted April Fools joke? Dere's no way me and Tea would ever…"

"It's true, Joey."

Joey whipped his head back around to Tea, her face flushed with crimson.

"This morning…I found you…and me, in the same bed. Naked."

Joey stood up, not believing what he was hearing.

"Ok…dis joke isn't funny anymore…"

Joey found himself on the receiving end of a vicious backhand from Tea.

"This isn't a fucking joke, Joey! This is serious…dead serious."

Mai, glaring hard at her now former boyfriend spoke in a low, almost subdued tone.

"You had me fooled, Wheeler. You had me thinking that someone actually cared about me, thinking that someone actually wanted to be my friend. You put on your little cute innocent dork act, and I bought it. Now I see it clearly, Kaiba told the truth when he called you a mutt! I'm out of here, you two lovebirds can go to hell!"

With that, Mai stormed out of the café, leaving Joey stunned and Tea crying a puddle of tears.

**_Later that night..._**

Mai sat alone in her apartment, ridding herself of everything that reminded her of one Joseph Wheeler. She couldn't bear the thought of anything reminding her of him being around her, especially since he had hurt her so deeply.

**Rrring!**

She picked up her cell phone, almost as if she was expecting the call.

"Hey, Seto."

**Well, business definitely picked up in this chapter, wouldn't you agree? Anyway, apologies for the shortness of the chapter and the rather graphic language in the chapter (It's rated M for a reason, people!). That's it, that's all for now…**

**(1) Shameless rip-off of former pro wrestler Bret "the Hitman" Hart's favorite catchphrase. Yeah, I watch pro wrestling! Got a problem with it?**

**Biglos…hold it! I changed my name….**

**BDB…out**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: **Welcome back loyal readers! Lots to get done here, so I'll immediately go to the mailbox:

**Snow Weaver: **Good to hear from you again, my friend. Good luck with that update, and thanks for reading. (If you need any more advice from me, feel free to ask for it.)

**The Broken Bow: **The web has indeed gotten more tangled. It's only gonna get worse before it gets better, I'll tell you what. Anyway, I missed WrestleMania too. Too bad, its not everyday that JBL and HHH lose on the same night…those chumps. Thanks for reading.

**Alaskan Tiger: **Thanks for the rave review, and enjoy the chapter!

**Anime Ruthless: **Yup, WCW in the mid-to-late nineties was great. As a matter of fact, some of the most vivid moments in my childhood were going to wrestling house shows with my Dad. Sting, Ric Flair( WHOOOOOOOOOO!), The Great Muta, Barry Windham, the list goes on and on. Ahem….I've lost track of time, sorry. Back to your review, Kaiba's role will be made quite clear towards the end of this chapter and the beginning of the next. And trust me, this one shouldn't surprise ANYBODY!

**Pyromaniacgrl: **Just one question I pose to you, friend….Why don't you like Mai? I'm not calling you out or anything on that, just curious. I like to see why people dislike characters as much as why people love them so much. Thanks for reading, and no need to apologize.

**LadyPhoenix99: **Thanks for reading, and I'm glad thatI was able to get your attention. This could get ugly forlittle Yugi, so be warned.Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

With the mailbox emptied out, it's time for the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Test of Friendship **

**Chapter Four**

Tea and Joey sat alone in the Cafe, a heavy silence hovering over the two friends.

"What are we gonna do, Tea?" Joey's brown eyes stared at the glass he had been drinking out of.

"What do you mean?" Tea wiped her tear-stained face clean with a napkin, still refusing to look Joey in the eyes.

"Shouldn't we tell Yug about this? I mean, the way he feels about you and all.."

"I don't know Joey. Maybe it would be better if Yugi...never found out."

Joey blinked in surprise as Tea picked up her purse and headed out. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

* * *

_Quick warning...slight lemon ahead. If you have a dislike for lemons for any reason or the other, scroll down until you see the words "NON LEMON CONTENT" in bold letters. Oh, don't bash me either, this is my first..._

* * *

Kaiba continued to thrust in and out of the woman he so had sodesperately wanted. Kaiba knew what he had done to attain his prey was wrong, but when Kaiba saw something that he wanted, he knew only how to get it, at all costs.He would use any means at his disposal, just as he did to lure her into his grasp... 

Mai grabbed the satin sheets of Kaiba's bed in a mixture of pleasure and pain. She could feel him pressing against her walls, and the sensations were driving her crazy. In all honesty, she _needed _this. She had to find a way to forget about what had happened between Joey and Tea the other night, and this seemed as good as anything else she could think of...

Kaiba began to groan as he reached his climax, releasing his seed into the barrier that protected them. Mai moaned under him, her own climax at hand, her body shivering and spasming at the power of her orgasm...

_Humph! This was too easy..._

Kaiba smirked to himself as he lay next to his new girlfriend. "Finally...you're mine...all mine."

A single tear ran down Mai's cheek as Kaiba ran his long fingers through her hair.

_If this feels so good...why does it feel so wrong? _

* * *

_Well, that was my first, and probably last, piece of citrus. In any event you're now entering the **NON LEMON CONTENT **area, thanks for reading._

* * *

The next day at school, Tristan, Ryou, Duke, and Malik sat at their usual hang out, waiting for everyone else. 

"Hey Tristan...have you seen Yugi this morning?" Duke asked as he inspected his hair to make sure it was in order.

"Nope...I haven't seen him or Joey since Yugi blew up on Ryou at the arcade. Hey...look at this..." Tristan pointed in the direction of a limosine that had just appeared on campus.

"It's just Seto Kaiba...no big deal." Malik shrugged as he ate the rest of his Pop-Tart.

"No, you dumbass! Look who's riding with him!" Tristan pointed to a blonde who had come out of the vehicle, and was engaged in a deep, passionate kiss with the CEO.

"Hey...isn't that Joey's girlfriend?" Ryou asked, slightly grossed out by the public display of affection.

"From the looks of things, I don't think Mai is Joey's girlfriend anymore." Duke put in, concered for his love interest's brother.

Joey and Tea were making their way up to the campus, talking about what they would do next.

"So, Tea...you ready to get this over with?"

"I think so...we have to find Yu-...Seto Kaiba."

Joey looked over at Tea, who pointed over in the direction of Seto Kaiba...and Mai Valentine.

"What da hell? What is she doin wit dat scumbag? KAIBA!"

Joey stomped over to the limo, Tea following behind. Soon, most of the school had gathered round to watch the confrontation.

"You son-of-a-bitch...what are you doing kissin' my girl?"

Kaiba laughed outright. "Your girl? You should better take care of your women, Wheeler. Don't you think so, Mai?" Mai wrapped her arms around Kaiba's waist. "He's right you know."

"Mai, after everything we've been through...it goes to dis. You leave me for dis scumbag!"

Kaiba shot a death glare at his long-time nemesis. "Watch your mouth, Wheeler."

Yugi had made his way through the crowd, and found his way over to Tea.

"Tea, what's happened this time between these two?"

Tea quickly explained the situation to the boy, and Yugi shook his head. "Mai...you don't have to do this...Joey loves you with all his heart and-"

"Save it, Yugi. Me and Joey are through and that's that."

Kaiba stared down at Yugi, a confident smirk on his face. "Yugi...maybe you should ask your mutt friend over there why he and Mai aren't together anymore...Better yet, ask Tea."

Yugi looked over at Tea, who was visibly shaken now, and to Joey, who was sweating bullets in the morning sun.

"Gardener, why don't you tell your less-than-secret admirer what happened at Mai's party?"

Yugi looked over at a highly flustered Tea.

"What's going on?"

**Sorry, but I have to cut if off right there. I hope you still love me people...anyway, gotta dash. Please review on your way out, and feel free to give any ideas you may have to make the fic better. Also, please check out some of my other work here on FF. Thanks for making me part of your day (or night). See ya!**

**BDB...out**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: **Welcome, loyal readers! Glad to have you back on board…a quick check of the mailbox and I'll get to the fic…

**LadyPhoenix99: **Glad you've taken interest in my writings…and you say the lemon wasn't that bad? I don't know if I'll write another one…but thanks.

**The Broken Bow: **Glad to see that you still love me, and I'm in agreement with you as far as Polarshipping goes. I just felt the need to write something a little different than what I agreed with, something I don't think would EVER work (Joey/Tea), so I decided to do this one as a way to exorcise the demons, if you will. Thanks for reading!

**Anime Ruthless: **Continue I will, my friend. Thanks for reading! Oh, in an off-topic note…I was about 20 feet away from Sting! HE ALMOST TOUCHED MY HAND:realizes that he sounds like he's drooling over a pop star, calms down: ahem. Thanks again.

**It's Opposite Day: **Thanks for the not one, but two reviews! I agree totally on the Joey/Tea pairing…it's definitely not normal. As far as the Tea/Kaiba pairing goes…I actually know a lot of people who are die-hard Peachshippers (Yugi/Tea) who would have something to say about that…I'm indifferent to the whole thing I guess. They both are plausible in my view.

**Larien: **Me? One of the best male authors? HERE? Thanks…I haven't heard such high praise before, and to be honest…I'm not sure I deserve it. In any event, even I don't know how these pairings are gonna turn out…maybe I should let people campaign for the couples they want to see the most. I don't know….anyway, thanks for reading.

**DojomistressAmbychan: **Better than Jerry Springer? I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. (**j/k**) Thanks for the rave review, and I hope to see you writing some in the near future.

**Pyromaniacgrl: **Kill Kagome? I'm not much into Inuyasha (if I misspelled it I apologize), but I can only imagine how much you hate her if you say this stuff about Mai! I agree on some points, such as her craving for perfect fashion and her lack of talent as a duelist (to her credit, she did make both the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City finals), but the part about her being a :ahem: "lady of the night" is a little over the top. When you get underneath the silliness and arrogance that she displays, you can actually see a caring, well rounded individual. That's my opinion I guess, reasonable minds can disagree. Thanks for reading!

**Test of Friendship**

**Chapter Five**

Tea stammered nervously for words, but nothing could come out. "I...I..don't know."

Kaiba laughed. "You don't remember that you got drunk and made out with that puppy Wheeler a few days ago?"

The entire crowed looked into the direction of Tea, who was close to a nervous breakdown. "That's not how it happened."

"Then do you care to explain to us how it happened then? I'm sure Yugi is highly interested in how this happened, aren't you."

Yugi was shocked silent. His best friend, the girl who stole his heart, sleeping together? No. Hell no! Impossible.

"Tea...is this true?" Yugi looked up at his long-time crush, his eyes almost pleading.

Tea, tears welling up in her eyes, turned away, unwilling to face the truth of the situation.

"It's true...Yugi...it's all true."

Everyone turned to Joey, who had decided to speak up for Tea. "I don't know how it happened, but it happened."

Before anyone else could say a word, Yugi charged at his friend. Well, former friend anyway.

"HOW COULD YOU? YOU KNOW HOW I FELT ABOUT HER! I LOVED HER YOU BASTARD!"

Joey didn't utter a word of protest, or attempt to stop little Yugi from hitting him. He just sat there, the real pain residing in his heart.

Tristan and Duke seperated the two as Tea began to run away, sobbing uncontrollably.

"That's right, run away like the TWO DOLLAR WHORE you are!" Mai yelled out as she watched the brunette running away from the scene.

Ryou, in all of the confusion, ran to catch up with her, hoping there was a way to resolve this horrible dilema.

"Humph...you see Yugi? You see how pathetic your so-called friends are now? I told you they would expose your weakness someday. Look at you! Crying like like a weakling, making an ass of yourself in public! This is what you deserve..."

Kaiba rambled on like this for five minutes or so, heaving insult upon insult on little Yugi. Yugi stood there, taking the CEO's verbal abuse.

"Let that be a lesson to you...WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS STARING AT? THIS ISN'T A SOAP OPERA!" Kaiba turned to all of the students and school personel who had watched the carnage unfold, and dismissed them bitterly. He then turned back to his girlfriend.

"I'll see you around seven, OK?"

He pulled Mai close to him, kissing her full on the lips. All Joey could do was turn away in disgust, trying to hold back tears from his own eyes.

With a smug and contented look on her face, Mai disappeared back into the limosine, and the driver sped off.

On his way to the building, Seto stopped in front of Joey, a smirk firmly planted on his face. "Don't worry too much, Wheeler. Look at this way, with that slut Gardener you have a female companion as third-rate as you are! HAHAHA!"

Joey clenched his fist tightly, but did not dare strike. He knew that would be what Kaiba would wanted, and would provide him another excuse to make his life more of a living hell than it had already become.

"That's right...heel, mutt!" Seto was honestly enjoying this. Not only did he humiliate two of his most bitter enemies in one swoop, but had claimed the woman who had been the object of his desire for almost three years. Life was good.

Kaiba blew past the rest of the gang and proceeded to his first class.

**Meanwhile...**

Ryou had finally caught up with Tea, beside an old oak tree near the outskirts of the surprisingly large campus.

"Tea...are you alright?"

Tea stared blankly at the roots of the tree, twirling a twig in her hand. "Yes Ryou, besides the fact that I've broken Yugi's heart AGAIN, broken up Joey's relationship with Mai, and had my personal life declared public record, I'm fine!"

Ryou blused a little, his eyes downcast.

"What are you going to do now?"

Tea turned to face her friend, anger outlining her face. "What would you do? The whole town thinks you're a slut, You're friends hate you, and when your parents find out they would probably disown you. What would you do, Ryou?"

Ryou stared, a little surprised at her anger.

"I'm sorry...I just came to see if there was anything I could do to help."

"Well...there's nothing you can do...as a matter of fact, there's nothing anyone can do."

**Wow...I'm pretty cruel. Will Kaiba ever get what he deserves? Is Mai truly happy with the CEO? And what about Joey, Tea and Yugi? Is their friendship completely destroyed? Tune in next time, my loyal readers, and all will be revealed! **

**BDB...out.**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: **Hello, hello, my loyal readers! Welcome back, and here's a quick mailbag session:

**The Broken Bow: **:hands her a tissue: I actually made you cry? Wow…didn't know I had this drama stuff in me. Thanks. And don't worry, everyone will get their just rewards in the end! Thanks for reading.

**It's Opposite Day: **Weird? I guess so…all of my fics have a little weirdness. As far as you question about "Peachshipping" goes, My research indicates that's its proper shipping term, but why, I have no clue. I've come across some weird ones that make no sense to me…who makes this stuff up anyways? Back to my main point, thanks for reading.

**AlaskanTiger: **Poor Yugi indeed! I just want to ask why do you hate Kaiba? It's not that I think the guy is huggable or anything, I just like to know why people hate the characters they hate. Thanks for reading.

**LadyPhoenix99: **Like you say, this is going to put a considerable strain on the relationship between those three. To what extent…well, that's why you read the fics, eh? Thanks for reading.

**Pyromaniacgrl: **You know, I wrote that last chapter like that on purpose, to kind of get even the most hard-line Tea-Haters to feel at least a little sorry for her. You never heard of a Joey/Tea pairing? Well…until not too long ago, neither had I. Thanks for reading.

**Anime-Ruthless: **Reminds you of Cheaters, eh? I saw a couple of episodes of that a while back, and I thought it was kind of funny. Anyway, thanks for reading.

**LinkinPhoenix: **You're probably the first true Tea fan-boy I've come across here, so I say to you my friend, Don't worry…be happy. Everything will turn out OK in the end.(or will it? I can be pretty evil…) Thanks for reading.

Enjoy the chapter, people.

**Chapter Six**

Tensions were high all day as Yugi, Tea and Joey made attempts to avoid each other at all costs. Even in the two classes they shared, they sat far apart from one another and ignored one another. At lunch, the rest of the gang discussed the situation.

"Ryou, how's Tea doing?" Tristan was eating a turkey sub he had made at home.

"She's...surviving, I guess. This has been difficult."

"Of course it's been difficult, you nitwit! We all could have figured that out!" Malik spat out, partly in frustration over the situation, partly in annoyance.

"Oh, there goes Mr. Setohotshot-CEO-I'm-just-better-than-you Kaiba, in the flesh!" Duke pointed out sarcastically.

Kaiba didn't stop to speak with them, he glared at them as if they were dogs, and walked on.

_Hiya, fellow freaks and geeks, It's the MC of the DC, Yours Truly entertaining you on this Monday afternoon! I have a new cut for you all this afternoon, and all you Seto Kaiba fan-girls better cover your ears! This one's called "Be a Man, Kaiba!" by Mason Knight, and it's climbing its way up the American Pop Charts!_

**(cue cheesy rap beat)**

**Kaiba Seto, Seto Kaiba, whateva they call you...I'm commin after you, you coward!**

**Hot diggity dang, man you set it off!**

**Used to be hard, Kaiba, now you done turned soft!**

**Doin' Commercials with ballet girls, I saw ya**

**Dancing in tights like a ballerina**

**I knew all along you had those tendencies**

**Cause you've been runnin' from Mason like I got a disease!**

**Kid, please, your Battle City crap was a joke**

**You've been duckin M. Knight cause you'll know you'll be smoked**

**C'mon, Duel the mutt first, yeah, you're fast**

**But when I challenge you, Kaiba, to a duel, you passed!**

**I called you out, punk, but you're scared to go**

**It's a charity event and you won't even show!**

**CEO ****Kaiba, you're at the end of your reign**

**I'm gonna kick you in the rear and cause you some real pain**

**PUNK!**

**Like Rodney Dangerfield, you gets no respect**

**So come on, Set, let's wreck so I can put you in check!**

**BE A MAN, Set!**

**C'mon don't be scurred, You're runnin from Mason**

**That's what I heard**

**BE A MAN, Kaiba!**

**C'mon don't be a chump**

**I never thought the champ would go out like a punk**

**BE A MAN, Set!**

**C'mon don't be scurred, You're runnin from Mason**

**That's what I heard**

**BE A MAN, Kaiba!**

**Man, the Blue Eyes sucks!**

**And Seto Kaiba is a real big punk!**

The song droned on for another few minutes as the four teens ate in near-silence.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Seto sat alone, listening to the dribble of the American duelist he was set to face in a week and a half as he typedsome valueable data into his laptop.

_This kid is really starting to piss me off...it will be a pleasure to finally shut him up and show him who the real punk is! I will give him some credit, he did take time to address Wheeler by his true name..._

Even with the Anti-Kaiba music blasting the airwaves, he was still smiling to himself about how his little plan had worked. Even he, in all of his genius, couldn't have seen it working this well.

**_Flashback_**

**_Mai's House_**

**_Last Weekend_**

****

Seto Kaiba didn't usually go to parties. In his defense, he never was invited to them. But Mai Valentine had decided to send him an invitation, and for once Kaiba decided to get out from under the pressures of running a multi-million dollar corporation.

As he stood in a corner, away from the music, drinking, and dancing, he noticed that a rather attractive brunette was sitting alone. He studied her more closely, and realized that it was Tea Gardener, friend of his two most hated rivals. Speaking of said hated rivals, he saw one of them, a blonde, arguing with the hostess of the party. The boy walked off in a huff, and went over to talk to the brunette.

Seto Kaiba had been fond of Mai for quite some time. He didn't know if it was the provocative dress, the attitude, or something else, but he knew he wanted her. BAD. And he would do _anything_ to get her.

"Weevil, let's blow this joint, this party sucks." Kaiba recognized the voice immediately as the voice of Rex Raptor, a decent duelist.

"Hey, it's not my fault that girl Serena slapped you when you asked for her number! I'm actually having a good time!"

Seto looked over the situation, then an evil, slightly half-baked plan came into his brain.

"Weevil...Rex...how would you like to make some extra cash?"

**_End of Flasback..._**

**_Meanwhile..._**

Tea sat down in the shade of her favorite tree, eating a salad she bought from the school cafeteria. She remembered when things were different. She remembered how all of her friends would gather under this same tree to play games, do homework, or just hang out. She also wondered if it would ever be the same again.

"Um...hey Tea. Mind if i sit down here?"

The brunette looked up to see a familiar blonde boy looking down at her, the painful expression on her face mirroring her own.

"Sure Joey...we need to talk a little anyway."

**_Meanwhile..._**

****

Yugi sat alone, doing his homework. He usually did it around this time to make sure he had lots and lots of free time later on. He needed something to keep his mind off of his friends, that's the last thing he wanted to think about right now.

"Excuse me...Yugi?"

The boy looked up, the sparkle that was in his eyes days ago gone.

"There's somethingI need to talk to you about."

**Sorry, that's all you're getting this time. The little song was inspired by the extremely funny and extremely crappy rap song Be A Man by Randy Savage. Yeah, I know. Most people haven't heard of it. And to all Kaiba-Lovers out there, please don't use this as an excuse to flame me. It's just a little something silly I wrote. Well, hope you enjoyed it. See ya.**

**BDB..out**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: **Hey peeps, welcome back! Glad you decided to spend some time reading this, and here's some answers to your reviews (AKA the "mailbox"):

**LadyPhoenix99: **Thanks for the love on the "crap rap" I jotted down the other day. It was hilarious when I wrote it. Maybe it was the caffeine. Oh and a hint about your prediction…. you're on the right track. Thanks for reading.

**Alaskan Tiger: **I understand what you're saying. I know some people that have those same qualities as far as self-confidence and arrogance goes, but I tend to look at a character from all sides. Anyways, thanks for reading.

**Anime Ruthless: **Dude, a friend of mine and I laughed at this track so hard the first time we heard it. We had tears in our eyes, rolling on the floor laughing we thought it was so damn funny. Yeah, his music is absolute garbage. Isn't it funny, an old washed up wrestler calling out another old, washed up wrestler? Anyway, I had my mind made up on doing a stupid little parody of it…I guess it didn't turn out to well. Thanks for reading though.

**It's Opposite Day: **I can tell two things…one, you at least like this fic, and two, and you absolutely hated the "crap rap". I have one question though, did you not like the fic because (A) I dissed Kaiba, (B) the song was absolutely lame, (C) you think rap is lame, or (D) all of the above. Just curious as to why it didn't work. As far as the flashback and mean while's and all that crap goes, can you think up a way so that it's less confusing for you? Thanks for the criticism and the love. Oh…the shipping names? My advice…searh for a place called Kaiba Paradise, they have a whole list of them there. Be warned, there are A LOT.

**Linkin-Phoenix: **You love you some Tea, don't you? I totally agree with you on the John Cena rap, even though I'm skeptical as if his music career is really going to take off. Thanks for reading, friend.

**The Broken Bow: **Shhh! Nobody else knows that yet! LOL..anyways, glad you liked the rap...I wrote it in a moment of stupidity, so it was what it was. Thanks for reading!

Enjoy the chapter, peeps. Oh...shameless self-promotion is back! If you haven't checked out some of my other fics yet, give 'em a chance, eh? And I'll be taking an update break this weekend for the sole purpose of following the NFL Draft (don't ask...I already know the Saints will blow their pick again and have another crappy season)

**Chapter Seven**

The two teens sat nervously...each waiting for the other to speak first.After a long wait, Joey finally decided to break the tense silence.

"Tea...about what happened the other night...I'm sorry. But we gotta do somethin'...how are we eva gonna make this up to Yugi?"

"I don't know if we can...but we should start with at least talking to him."

The blonde nodded his head. "You're right...but when should we talk to him about this whole mess?"

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey...Serenity." Yugi said dejectedly as the younger sister of his former best friend sat down beside them.

"Hello Yugi...I needed to talk to you."

"What about?"

**_Attention all students...lunch period is over...please report to your scheduled class at this time. _**

Serenity cursed sliently as the annoucement came, and turned back to Yugi. "After school...OK?" She then bent down and gave the Duel Monsters champion a peck on the cheek.

Needless to say, little Yugi was a little shocked.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Seto Kaiba was lacing up his shoes for his gym class, still basking in the glory of his conquest.

_None of those fools have damn clue as to what has happened...I've outdone myself with this little plan._

_Mai's Apartment...Seto's POV_

_I watched them dance like drunken fools for everyone to see. Yugi and most of his Geek Patrol were gone, but Mai, myself and those two pests were still at the party. Clearly intoxicated beyond reason...I watched as Gardener grinded against the mutt on the dance floor. I was actually impressed by her movements and could see why she would consider a career in dancing. Exotic dancing, perhaps, but dancing nonetheless. While they danced...I saw Mai fuming, all alone, those pretty violet eyes burning with an anger I had never seen from her. Little did she know that her anger would help lure her into my trap..._

As he exited the locker room, he came across Joey again. Kaiba, in an unusually happy mood, decided to take it to Wheeler again.

"Humph...you still feel down and out about losing your little girfriend, Wheeler?"

Joey, dressed in the Phys Ed uniform of the school, tried to hold his anger in check.

"Keep walkin', Kaiba..."

"Ooooh...I'm shaking in my Kobe's, Wheeler. I better keep walking!" Kaiba said, sarcasm oozing out of his mouth.

"Mr. Kaiba...stop harassing your fellow students. Now...I've paired you all up for a game of indoor soccer. All students who drew the number one yesterday, line up over here. All those who drew the number two, over here."

Joey breathed a sigh of relief as the instuctor came in to stop any further action. He felt as if he could kill Kaiba right then and there.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Tea wrapped the towel around her body and proceeded to dry herself from her shower. She saw Serenity come in, and tried to speak with her.

"Hi, Serenity...how are you doing?"

"Fine...how about you...find another guy to screw?"

Tea nearly dropped the towel, she was so stunned. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me...when I met you...I kind of thought of you as an older sister. You were so nice...then you do that to poor Joey and Yugi! Kaiba was right about you..you're nothing more than a low-life sl-"

"HOLD IT! I KNOW THAT I MADE A BIG MISTAKE HERE...BUT DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A SLUT? Look...I know how you feel about Yugi and all...and I can tell you with a straight face that this was something I would NEVER do if I were sober at the time..."

The two glared at each other for a moment.

"Last week...I would have believed that."

Tea was near tears. Slowly but surely...her friends were deserting her. Slowly but surely...her life was crumbling before her very eyes.

**That's it, that's all ladies and gents. You all take care now, and I'll see you after the weekend. Oh...Angry People and Heart of the Hoops have both been updated recently, and give Yu-gi-oh! Does Texas Hold Em a read if you need a laugh...its a hoot! Seriously. Shameless self promotion aside, be cool and see ya Monday! **

**BDB...out**


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Hello readers, I'm back from my NFL Draft weekend and better than ever! (So I hope) **

**Yugi**: **Um, Carlos...Why are you wearing full body armor?**

**BDB:** **Well…um…read Linkin Phoenix's review…he sounds kind of angry.**

**Yugi: Why? Because he criticized your crappy writing? He brought up some good points about your obsession with the comma and your spacing. **

**BDB: Watch your mouth, diminutive one! It is I who will decide your fate! I RULE ALL HERE! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Yugi: (shakes head) You really need to get out more….**

**BDB: You're right…anyway, here's the mailbox: **

**_Alaskan Tiger: _**Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Don't worry, Mai will get hers in the end, and Kaiba definitely will!

**_Lady Phoenix: _**I did catch the NFL Draft, and I was a little surprised by my team's selections. Anyway, the story will get a little less confusing (I hope) in the coming chapters as more people's emotions and actions become clear. Thanks for reading!

**_Anime Ruthless: _**Oh, as far as the rapping goes, I just signed a monumental record deal with P. Diddy and will go on tour this summer! Joking. The rap was just a little thing I did to poke fun at both Randy Savage and Kaiba.

**_Daemon Zanza:_ New Reader! **I appreciate your, um, enthusiasm in reading the fic. I'm not sure what the hot fire blast was all about, but thanks for reading.

**_Tate-wichippi: _New Reader! **Thanks for the interest, but I'm just a little surprised you threw Mai under the bus like that. We all make mistakes when it comes to matters of the heart, don't we? I like how you think it's a Seto/Serenity conspiracy here and that could have very well may have been what happened. (Of course I'm not saying it did or didn't)

**_The Broken Bow: _**Thanks for reading! Don't worry about ole me; just get your stuff done! Just get back on board when you can, OK?

**_Linkin-Phoenix: _**I appreciate the criticisms, man. I want people to be upfront as to how I can make my writing a little better. I've been flamed before and probably will again before it's all said and done, so that doesn't bother me. First of all, as bad as it may look, TEA WILL SURVIVE! You have my word. Second, Tea was pretty drunk when the whole dancing incident occurred last chapter. Anybody could make a mistake when they aren't sober and thinking clearly. Next, the whole "Phoenix Rising" thing, purely coincidental. Trust me on that. Ellipses? I'm not sure what you mean by that, so let me know in the next review. And put that sword away! I have enough problems ducking all of these Seto Kaiba fan-girls on my case! Thanks for reading. (And say hello to your Yamis for me)

**Linkin-Phoenix also brought something back to my attention that I was worried about also: chapter length. I'll try to make them a bit longer, but I can't promise anything due to my hectic update schedule. With no other objections in sight, let's press on with the fanfic!**

**_Test Of Friendship_**

**_Chapter Eight_**

Tea walked through the busy streets of Domino City alone. Last week, she and her friends would walk these streets together. They would tell jokes, make fun of each other, and help each other with their problems. That time was gone now. To Tea, it seemed so long ago.

_This is like a sick nightmare or something. I've got to talk to Yugi and see if I can sort this out before things get really out of hand. _

While she gathered her thoughts, Tea did not notice where she was wandering and bumped into a woman slightly taller than herself. She was blonde, curvy and carrying six shopping bags.

"Tea. So nice to see you dear. Not scooping up anyone else's boyfriends, are we?" Mai's tone was polite yet bitterly cold.

"Hello, Mai. Is everything alright with Kaiba?" Tea tried to smile a little and be civil, but Mai was trying her patience.

"Of course. Kaiba is a wonderful man, better than anything Joey could ever dream of being."

"Why? Because he has money?"

"No. Because he _cares _about me. Because he takes care of me."

Tea shook her head at the blonde's stupidity. "Joey loves you. You know that! Kaiba doesn't love you, he just bought himself a trophy girlfriend!"

This comment earned Tea an angry slap across the face. "Don't ever call me that again, you disgusting little bitch!"

By now there had been a decent-sized crowd around the two young women.

Tea turned to walk away, but was grabbed by the arm. "Running away again?"

"Let my arm go." Tea wouldn't look her in the eyes, her voice almost a whisper.

"Not until you apologize for talking to me like that!"

"I SAID LET MY ARM GO!" Tea jerked her arm loose and decked Mai with a fierce left hand, knocking her over onto the ground. The expression on Mai's face was one of pure shock as she checked herself for blood.

"I pity you, Mai. You see what Kaiba is trying to do to our circle of friendship, yet you go along with it like his little lap dog. The Mai that I knew wouldn't do such a thing evenif her life depended on it." For a moment Tea just glared at her victim, her eyes burning like coals.

"That's it! You're going to jail, little girl! I'm calling the police to charge you with assault!"

Tea walked away, hearing all of the insults and threats being heaved at her. She was smiling for the first time all day.

**_Domino City Park_**

"Hey, Serenity! You said you wanted to talk about something?"

Yugi and Serenity had decided to meet in the small but peaceful city park after school. It was your average city park with serveral open areas for jogging, sports, and other activities and a walking trail for people just looking to take a quiet stroll.

"Yeah. How are you feeing after everything that happened today? I know it must have been pretty hard."

Yugi's mood darkened a bit at the question, but he kept a small smile on his face. "Yeah."

"Yugi...there's something I need to tell you. I...I...think you're a great friend."

Yugi looked over at the girl, a little confused. "I thinkyou're a great friend too, Serenity."

"There's a problem with that though, Yugi." She inched closer to him.

"And what would that be?" Yugi could smell the sweet scent of her perfume, and was blushing wildly.

"I want more than that." Serenity gently pulled him closer, and pressed her lips against his. "So much more."

**Sorry, that's all for now. I have an announcement up on my profile about when I'll be updating all my stories from now on, starting May 2. It should help me as far as the length of the chapters goes, as I won't be updating any stories twice a week anymore. Thanks for reading, and any advice or suggestions are welcome. **

**BDB...out.**


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: **Hello loyal readers, BDB here. Updates have been a pain in the ass lately as I've been job hunting and doing other things recently. But a promise is a promise, and I'll try to update everything by Saturday night at the latest. Enough about that, here's my response to your reviews:

**LadyPhoenix99: **Thanks for the compliments. I think it's a little too easy sometimes to have all the characters act as their normal selves, so I may go out of my way sometimes to have you see them in a different light, for better or worse. Oh, and the Yugi/Serenity pairing, I don't know too many fans of it myself. Maybe because it's one of the pairings where the two are just too darn much alike in some ways, or maybe it's because about 70/100 fics on this site are either yaoi or Seto/Serenity. Sorry for the ramble, thanks for reading!

**Moses-the-little-gurl: **I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I'm a guy. And yes, the story is in tha house! Er…thanks for reading.

**Anime Ruthless: **Indeed the story is getting crazier by the second. I was thinking that if I don't get a shot at working in radio or journalism that maybe I should try writing soap opera scripts. Just a thought…thanks for reading. (And the info about ellipses).

**Linkin-Phoenix: **YAY! I can take that body armor off! It's pretty damn heavy. Anyway, thanks for the review and the info about ellipses. Oh…and I hope that whole thing with the pizza got cleared up. Sounds painful.

**Fighting Comet: NEW READER! **Hey, thanks for checking out the story, and more craziness to come, I promise.

**Sanguine Dreams: NEW READER! **Yo, thanks for reading and I hope you can continue to check it out as we proceed.

**SpaceyChic468: NEW READER! **Thanks for reading. Mai was the one about to call the police, sorry ifI confused you. Oh...and about Tea hitting someone, I think if she was EXTREMELY angry she would. Otherwise, as you pointed out, it's way out of character for her.

**Stoopidphuk: NEW READER! **I get that alot about my stories. Don't worry, I'll try to update more and make them longer. Thanks for reading!

Well, that's everybody. On with the fic!

**_XX _**

XX

XX

XX

XX

**_Test of Friendship_**

**_Chapter Nine_**

**_XX_**

**_XX_**

**_XX_**

**_XX_**

**_XX_**

_"I want more than that." Serenity gently pulled him closer, and pressed her lips against his. "So much more..."_

Yugi was stunned as Serenity kissed him forcefully on the lips. He had to admit he liked the feel of her lips against his and made no sudden move of protest to stop her. She tried to pull him closer when Yugi realized that something didn't feel right. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something urged him to resist Serenity's advances. He pulled himself away from her and stood there in tense silence.

"Serenity...what was that about?"

Serenity frowned as she paused for a moment, trying to find the words to explain how she felt.

**_XX _**

XX

XX

XX

XX

Tea and Joey sat down in the restaruant, eating silently. Their friends used to come with them, and they would all eat, drink, laugh and talk together. That seemed like an eternity ago. Ever since Seto Kaiba made it his buisness to expose what had happened between them, they had become outcasts in their own circle of friends.

"I ran into Mai today..." Tea said reluctantly as she stirred her fork through the half-eaten salad she had ordered.

"Yeah?" Joey had ordered a double cheeseburger which up to now had gone virtually untouched.

"Yeah...we got into a little scuffle."

Joey frowned at this news. "She didn't hurt you any, did she?"

Tea muffled a bit of a giggle. "The only things that were hurt in that fight were her jaw and her massive ego."

Joey laughed as Tea's giggle turned into a hearty laugh of her own. If their friends had indeed chosen to turn their backs on them, at least they still had each other's company.

_**XX **_

XX

XX

XX

XX

_Hey freaks and geeks, it's me again. Sorry, but next Tuesday I won't be doing my regular broadcast. Why? Because I'll be doing my broadcast live from the Millenium Stadium damn near as live as I can do it to bring you coverage of the much-anticipated duel between Seto Kaiba and Mason Knight! I haven't been this excited in my whole life! _

Malik, Ryou, Tristan and Duke sat alone in the pool hall listening as the radio DJ droned on about the upcomming duel between Kaiba and his American challenger.

"I hope that moron Kaiba gets what he deserves, sooner rather than later." Tristan knocked in another ball as he spoke, then prepared for his next shot.

"Easy, Pencil-head. I'm kinda rooting for Kaiba on this one." Duke said as he watched his opponent line up for another shot.

"Why?"

"Because that rap song that came out is about the only thing more annoying than Seto Kaiba."

The two friends/rivals laughed as Tristan sank another shot.

**_XX _**

XX

"Malik...you're unusually quiet tonight. Something the matter?" Ryou looked over at his friend, his eyes filled with disgust.

"I feel like crap, to be honest. You want to know why? Because we turned our backs on them, Ryou."

Ryou blushed slightly. "That's not true. They just needed some space.."

"That's a lie and you know it!" Malik slammed his fist on the table, which caused Tristan, Duke to look over to his direction. "They are our friends, and this is how we treat them? We turn our backs on them when times get bad? We let them walk alone? I'm not sure if that's a shining example of friendship."

"Ryou's right. They need their space. What happened between those two is their business and it would probably be for the best if they sorted this out on their own." Duke's words were surprisingly harsh in tone despite his efforts to control his temper. "When they've decided what they should do, we'll go to them."

Malik folded his arms across his chest, disgust written across his face. Even though he disagreed, he knew it was probably for the best at that time.

**_XX_**

**_XX _**

XX

XX

XX

Yugi walked the streets near the cafe where he and his former friends would hang out together. Ever since that day when Kaiba, Joey and Tea dealt him so much pain little Yugi had never been the same. His grades were dropping. He couldn't eat. On some nights he couldn't sleep. Tristan and the others had tried to get through to him to no avail. His grandfather was worried sick. Even his Yami could not get through to speak to him. Whenever he would try to speak to him, Yugi would just shut off all communication. On that day, they killed the light inside of him. All that was left now was the darkness...and the pain.

Is Serenity's love the solution?

**_XX _**

XX

XX

XX

XX

Mai sped down the highway, doubts and thoughts running through her mind. A small bruise was forming under her cheek where Tea had struck her earlier. It was their conversation from earlier in the day that was worrying her, however.

_Joey loves you, you know that!_

Why did she decide to become Kaiba's girlfriend? Was it really for love? She kept running these questions over and over again.

_Kaiba doesn't love you..._

The blonde mashed her foot down on the accelerator, speeding towards her destination. She knew the answer to all the questions that she had. She knew now why she had turn away from her friends and all but destroyed their wonderful friendships.

_He just bought himself a trophy girlfriend!_

She knew now that what she had with Kaiba was merely lust.

**_XX_**

**_XX _**

XX

XX

XX

Twelve-year-old Mokuba Kaiba ran through the halls of the house he and his big brother shared. He was about to ask his brother if they could go see the new _Shaman King_ movie that had just come out when he heard some disturbing comments from his brother's office.

"I told you it would work...of course I'm right you little fool! Don't worry, you'll get the rest of your money when I'm sure she's mine. I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR DAMN FEELINGS ABOUT IT! YOU HAVE A JOB TO DO AND YOU WILL DO IT. Why? Because doing what I want is a lot better than disobeying me and feeling my wrath!"

Mokuba was worried as he heard his brother continue speaking. He had noticed that Mai Valentine had been coming around the house lately. Even though he liked her and thought she was fun to be around, he was still worried that something wasn't completely right with his big brother and her. It was as if Seto was trying to hide something. Not only from him but from everyone else in the city.

**I know, I know, still a little short. It's getting there people, soon the chapters will be at least 2,000 words long. Maybe more. Anyways, check out my profile (please?) as now I'll have a 'Coming Soon' Section in it with some ideas for new fics I'll be cooking up over the summer and fall. Not until I'm done with this of course! Take care.**

**BDB...out**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hello all. Finding time to update has been a living nightmare, but I'm going to keep trying. Here's to those who reviewed:

**Spacey Chic:** Yeah the names are confusing. Just know that it's the "good" Marik and this takes place after the Battle City episodes. Thanks for the review and I hope you keep reading.

**Linkin Phoenix: **I don't want to give away anything, so I'm going to stay tight-lipped on the whole Yugi-Tea thing. Thanks for reading.

**Lady Phoenix 99: **I'm glad you agree with everything that's going on, slow and steady wins the race somebody said. Thanks for reviewing.

**Alaskan Tiger: **Sorry for the delay, but here is the next chapter! Hope ya like it. Thanks for reading.

**Susie: **Glad you love it and thanks for reading.

**Stoopidphuk: **I chuckle every time I read that name. Oh, the XX thing is just a thing I use to try and space with. Sorry if it bothers ya. Thanks for reading!

**Animorphs17: **Pardon me for asking, but is your name based on a book series from the 1990s? I never read them much but I heard nothing but good things about them. I would probably rate the fic the same as you, and I thank you for reading. I'll really try to make the chapters longer from now on, eh?

**Cherry-star-aus: **You left a lot of reviews since I've updated. Thanks. I hope you like the update.

Well, here it is. Enjoy people.

**_Test of Friendship_**

**_Chapter Ten_**

Mai brought her red convertible to a screeching hault in the parking lot next to the apartment complex that Joey and Serenity lived in together. She hoped that he would at least sit down and talk with her.

She hopped out of her vehicle and made a mad dash up the stairs, high heels be damned. When she finally made the ten story climb to the apartment, she began to pound on the door frantically.

_Please be home Joey! _

She heard someone approaching the door, and her heart began to race. She would finally be able to clear up the misunderstandings that they had with one another. She would forgive him, and he her. Everything would go back to the way it was before, if not even better!

She heard the door squeak loudly and a figure appeared to her. Suddenly, her heart sank to a depressing new low. The figure standing in the door way was not of her beloved. "Hello. Looking for someone, my dear?"

Mai face mirrored a myriad of emotions. Panic. Shock. Despair. Fear. Anger.

"K...K..Kaiba?" He stood in front of her, his trademark trench coat and pants replaced by a fine white suit with a blue tie. His smirk and surprisingly calm tone of voice concerned her deeply. "What are you doing here?"

She saw Serenity standing behind him, her head hung in great shame.

"Come inside, Mai. I think I owe you an explanation."

**_XX _**

XX

XX

XX

XX

Joey and Tea walked over to the girl's home in silence. They had been spending their time together ever since that fateful night, but did not know that if their newfound closeness was a result of their recent struggles or their long friendship together.

"Um...thanks for bringing me home, Joey. I appreciate it."

The blonde shrugged sheepishly as he avoided eye contact. "It's not a big deal."

Tea noticed the akwardness of the situation and nodded silenty. "See you tomorrow?"

Joey looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah. I guess so."

**_XX _**

XX

XX

XX

XX

"Serenity, what's Seto Kaiba doing here?" Mai's words were harsh, yet full of worry.

"Um...I think he wanted to tell you that." Serenity turned away. She couldn't even face her right now. Not after what she had done.

"Humph! Sit down, my dear. This will take a while to explain. Remember your little party about a week or so ago?"

_Serenity sat alone in the corner, people dancing and having a good time around her. She knew that she shouldn't be moping around crying. Nothing was necessarily wrong with her. As a matter of fact, her life had never been better. She and her brother had just recently moved in together with her mother's blessing, and they were doing quite well. Her grades were excellent, her friends adored her. Hell...her life was almost perfect. Key word being almost._ _How could she ever be happy when the young man she had fallen so deeply for was so terribly sad? How could she enjoy her life and ignore his pain? She couldn't._

"The Wheelerette looked so weak, I couldn't help but notice her. When I saw her like this, I knew that she would be a perfect pawn for my scheme."

Mai looked over at the CEO with disgust. "What did you make her do, you monster?"

Serenity was already in tears as Kaiba laughed at the blonde's request. "I don't see the harm in telling you now..."

_"What are you cring for?" _

_Serenity looked up, her tear-filled eyes looking up into the brunette's ice cold gaze._

_"Kaiba? I didn't know that Mai invited you." _

_Kaiba grunted at her response, obviously not satisfied. "I said what are you crying for?" His voice was far more stern than what it was the first time. _

_"Yugi...he's hurting right now."_

_Kaiba's interest was peaked at this moment. "Hmmm...I saw the runt running out of here earlier. This could be most interesting." he thought to himself. _

_"What's wrong with Mutou?" _

_"Tea...she turned him down." _

_Kaiba smiled internally. Perfect...my chance to break up the geek patrol once and for all! I always knew that they wouldn't agree on EVERYTHING. "Why do you care?" _

_"Well, I want him to be happy. He' s my friend." _

_"Don't think you can fool me, little Wheeler. I see the way you look at him."_

_The young woman looked up at the tall man in front of her, her eyes full of surprise and worry. "You do?"_

_"Yes. And I seehow you've been looking at Gardener as of late. I see your anger, your rage, your bitterness towards her."_

_Serenity lowered her head. "That's not true."_

_"Isn't it? You KNOW that he loves her..."_

_"Stop it."_

_"... and that he hardly notices that you exist..."_

_"STOP IT."_

_"...and it makes you feel sick to your stomack, that your beloved has had his heart broken, while that friendship-babbling whore is getting hot and heavy with your own brother!"_

_"I SAID STOP IT!" _

_Before she could control herself, she had jumped up and slapped Kaiba hard across the face. When she saw the ugly red mark on his face, she gasped. Serenity literally feared for her life. When Kaiba turned to face her, however, he seemed to be...smiling?_

_"Good. Now you're ready for me to teach you."_

_Serenity stared at him, clearly confused. "I beg your pardon?"_

_"You're ready for me to teach you how to get what you want."_

After Kaiba told her more or less what happened, Mai was in a total state of shock. "Serenity? How could you do something so cruel? To your own brother, too? What were you thinking?"

Serenity, her back turned, answered softly. "I did nothing...Weevil and Rex were responsible for them being drunk. I just made sure that they got home."

Kaiba laughed. "She practically helped them into the bedroom, they were so drunk!"

Mai was steaming now. She could take itthat she herself had been decieved by Kaiba's games, but to treat Joey and his sister this way? She was disgusted with herself now and had SERIOUS regrets about losing her virginity to this seemingly heartless human being.

"You were all so easy to manipulate, especially the Wheelerette and Mutou. And YOU, all I had to do was flash a little money and your legs parted like the Red Sea!"

Mai had finally had enough. With all the strength in her body, she balled her small hand into a fist and slammed Kaiba across the face. There was no turning back now. Her life had officially become a living hell.

**_XX_**

XX

XX

XX

XX

Yami had had enough. He had pratically barged into his hikari's soul room and demanded to speak with him.

"Yugi. You haven't been the same since Tea refused your affections. You haven't eaten a full meal in days. I don't recall the last time we went to...what is it called again?"

"The park." Yugi answered sheepishly.

"I may not be well-versed in matters of the heart, but I do know the bond between you and Tea is strong. Surely strong enough to survive what has occured."

"Yami, Tea had sex with Joey after turning me down. I really can't just turn a blind eye to that and say 'It's OK that you slept with my best friend AND rejected me in the same night, we can still be friends!'."

"Yugi. If you're going to shut them out of your world forever, at least TALK to them before you do."

Yugi turned to face his yami, a half-hearted smile on his face. "Maybe you're right."

Yami returned his smile. "You and I both know I am."

**Well, that's it and that's all for now. I hope the juice was worth the squeeze. I may be biased, but I think that is probably the best chapter I've written for this fiction. Well, from an emotional standpoint anyway. Please leave a review on the way out in celebration of my one-year anniversary as a FF member! GO ME! Um...shameless self-promoting aside, I hope you all enjoyed it. Till next time.**

**BDB...out**

**__**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hey everybody, trying to get one mass update of all my stories done in the next 2-3 days so there will be no time to waste. Here are the responses to your reviews:

**_Lady Phoenix 99: _**An interesting turn of events indeed, I hope you enjoy what I have planned in my insane little mind! Thanks for reading.

**_Alaskan Tiger: _**I was pretty sure you at least would enjoy seeing Kaiba get clocked…but trust me this between him and Mai is far from over! Thanks for reading.

**_Anime Ruthless: _**Thanks, that means a good bit coming from you, friend. Enjoy the chapter.

**_Linkin Phoenix: _**Oh…so that's the smoke I saw coming from Kaiba's mansion...hehe. Thanks for reading.

**_Cherry Star Aus: _**Hey…I can't promise anything, but I'll try to check out your stories soon. Updates have been a pain, and I haven't been able to read as many fics as I would like. Thanks for your review!

**_ROAR-WRITER: _**Thanks. I hope you enjoy the update.

**_LeighC (and Shy): _**Thanks for the anniversary wishes, hopefully the second year will be much better than the first…I'll keep trying to put good chapters together, but as you said, there is a life outside of this darn box! Thanks for reading.

**_Fighting Comet: _**Glad you enjoyed it...hope you like the update!

**_SusAracAhack_**: I hope your wait wasn't too long...enjoy and thanks for reading!

Before I continue, I just want to make one thing crystal clear: This is NOT an anti-Kaiba or Kaiba-bashing fic. I don't want some unfortunate Kaiba fan girl to stumble on this and think I hate the guy (when truth be told he's actually one of my fave characters) and bash me for the evil things he does. Truth is, somebody had to be the "bad guy" and I figured him to be the most logical choice. It's not that I've had any problems pertaining to that, I just want to stop the whole thing before it gets started. Enjoy the chapter folks.

**_Test of Friendship_**

**_Chapter 11_**

Mai instantly had regretted hitting Seto Kaiba. In less than five seconds, she found herself on the carpet floor pinned underneath his deceptively strong grip. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and face, and was seriously worried by the sick smile he was giving her.

"What shall I do with you, my dear? With the information that you know now it will be pretty hard to keep your affection and your silence at the same time."

Mai struggled and squirmed, but with her wrists pinned to the floor and the CEO on top of her, the struggle was hopeless. "GET OFF OF ME!"

"What will I get in return?" Kaiba gave her body a quick glance over as she again tried to break away from his grip.

Mai let out a gasp of horror. She did NOT like the direction this was going. "Please..just get off of me..."

Mai looked over at Serenity, her eyes pleading for help. The brown eyes that gazed back at her were sad and defeated, however. _There's no way that Serenity would join up with Kaiba willingly...is there? _

**_XX _**

XX

XX

XX

XX

After a long, hot bath Tea decided that it was time for her to go to bed for the evening. Just as she was about to slide under the warm covers and get some rest when she heard her phone ring. Letting out a grunt of frustration, she got of her comfortable queen sized bed to answer it. She nearly stumbled over her own backpack as she finally reached her dresser.

"Hello?"

"Hello Tea."

_Oh my God!...he called. Is he still angry? Does he still love me? What does he want?Come on, you silly girl! Think of something to say dammit!_

"Hello Yugi. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Yeah...could you meet me in the city park at about midnight? I'll be standing by the big oak tree we always used to play under."

"Um...alright."

**_XX_**

**_XX_**

**_XX_**

**_XX_**

**_XX_**

Joey walked down the sidewalk, turning the corner to his apartment complex.

_Dis is pretty hard...I don't know why, but I still love her. But there is one problem: I'm fallin for Tea too. I mean, it was kinda ackward at first. But the more I'm around her, the more I like her._

Joey finally made his way up the stairs to his apartment. He unlocked the door and found Serenity sitting on the couch, eating an ice cream sundae and watching some late-night talk show.

"Hello big brother!" She turned around and looked at him with a smile on her face. Joey could see through the facade, however. He noticed the tearstains on her face, and her eyes were a shade of pink from all of the crying. "Is something wrong, Joey?"

"Why don't you tell me...everything alright 'Ren?"

"Everything is just fine, Joey. What makes you think something would be wrong?"

"Well..ya look like ya have been cryin ya eyes out! Are you sure that everythings-"

"EVERYTHING'S PERFECTLY FINE! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO NAG SO MUCH?"

Serenity looked up at her brother. Her face was filled with frustration and bitterness. He and her both knew she was lying; she was never good at it.

"Alright, 'Ren. Whateva ya say."

With that, Joey stuffed his hands in his pockets and went into his room.

**_XX_**

**_XX_**

**_XX_**

**_XX_**

**_XX_**

Seto Kaiba went through the cards in his deck, shuffling them until he was satisfied.

"So, Mai...do you understand the rules of this game?"

Mai went through her own cards, hoping that her proposition could result in an end to this situation.

"Yes, Kaiba. Should I win, you'll confess to Yugi and his friends the terrible things that you are responsible for!"

Kaiba crept behind her, his hot breath sending chills down her spine. "And what if you lose, my dear?"

"Then...I'm yours...forever." Mai shuddered at that last word. She couldn't possibly imagine being with this terrible human being for the rest of her life. She had to win this duel, too much was at risk. She was about to duel him not only for her own well-being, but for Yugi, for Tea, for Serenity...and especially Joey. She had too much motivation to lose to him.

"Alright, my wife-to-be. How does 4000 life points apiece sound?"

"It sounds fine. And I don't plan on being your wife anytime soon, you bastard!"

Kaiba chuckled at her comment.He had laughed outright at her idea, butthought of it as just another way of tourturing her. Giving her false hope that she could escape his grasp, then crushing it all in onepowerful blow._This should be extremely easy. If she couldn't even beat that mutt Wheeler, how does she plan on standing a chance against me? _"When this duel is over...you won't have any say in the matter!"

The two drew their cards, and their struggle began.

**_XX_**

XX

XX

XX

XX

Yugi leaned up against the old oak tree that he had spent so much time playing on when he was a little younger.In his mind, he thought back on all of the times that he and Tea would play together, sometimes bringingtheir lunches with them. They would spendnearly the entire day together. The young boy smiled as he thought of thosehappier times which unfortunately seemed like distant past instead of only a couple of years ago.He glanced down at his watch and realized that it was only ten minutes until midnight.

_Yami...do you think she'll come?_

_Yes. _

_What should I say to her?_

_Just tell her how you feel, and forgive her for her mistake. That's all you can say._

_B..but what if-_

_Yugi! There she is._

Yugi looked up and saw that his beloved was standing in front of him, one of her favorite light blue blouses on with a matching mini-skirt. She appeared nervous as she walked over to the tree and leaned against it beside him.

"Hello, Yugi."

"Hello, Tea."

**Well that's it and that's all. I hope that this chapter wasn't too predictable for you people. Oh, don't worry, there won't be a chapter of nothing going on except for Kaiba and Mai dueling and such. There will only be a brief scene in which their battle will end. (I bet you think you know who will win, don't you? hehe) I'll update as soon as I get at least 90 reviews, so please leave one on the way out, eh? One more thing, I have a Seto/Serenity fic called "Summer Burns, Winter Scars" up, so if your a fan of that couple you might want to check it out. See ya! **

**BDB...out**

****


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Greetings, loyal readers. As usual, I would like to thank those of you who read the last chapter:

**_Lady Phoenix: _**Well, here it is. The scene with Kaiba and Mai…you may be surprised how it ends. Thanks for reading!

**_SusAracAhack: _**Glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the update.

**_Malik's Yami: _**I know…I can be a moron when I wanna be! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**_Linkin Phoenix:gulps: _**Looks like I have an offer I can't refuse…Anyway, good points about Mai's dueling capabilities, she did almost beat Yugi and Marik. (though I point out that it seems like EVERYONE almost beats Yugi) Thanks for reading.

**_Cherry-star-Aus: _**Glad you liked it…thanks for reading!

**_Anime Ruthless: _**I'm just going to say this, the result may not shock…but what happens afterwards may surprise. Thanks for reading.

**_SpaceyChic468: _**Glad you didn't think it was predictable or anything. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and thanks for reading!

**_Shyly in the Dark: _**Hey, I appreciate your (and LeighC's) enthusiasm for my fics. I'm just hoping that I can get to read more of your work soon!

Well...here it is. Enjoy, people!

**_Test of Friendship_**

**_Chapter 12_**

"Hello, Tea."

"Hello, Yugi."

After that, nothing but silence. Tea played with one of the branches on the tree for a while, and Yugi looked at the roots of the large tree as if they were the most interesting thing on Earth. This went on for about ten minutes, until one of them finally gained enough courage to speak.

"Do you remember...at Duelist Kingdom?"

Yugi blinked for a moment. She still wouldn't look him in the eyes. "What about it?"

Tea smiled. A seemingly sad smile, but one nonetheless. "Mai tried to get us to speak to one another. It was pretty ackward, even though we've know each other for a long time."

"Yeah..."

"Yugi, last week, when I said that I didn't love you...I wasn't sure that I meant it. It's just that we've been good friends for so long, I'm scared that if something romantic between us didn't work out that we wouldn't be friends."

Tea looked down at the smaller boy in shock as he took her hand into his.

"No matter what happens between us, I'll always be your friend. And I'll always love you too."

Tea couldn't believe this. Was his love for her really that strong? Even though she rejected him for his long-time friend? Even though they hadn't spoken in nearly a week?

The two smiled at one another...then leaned in for a kiss...

"HEY!"

The two turned their heads before their lips could even make contact to see who had interrupted them. When Tea saw who it was, she rolled her eyes.

"Tristan, what do you want?"

He was breathing heavily, so the young man needed a minute or so to respond. "It's going down at Malik's house! His sister's back in town and he's throwing her this huge party TONIGHT! Um...what were you two doing here anyway?"

Yugi muffled a giggle as Tea yelled the loudest curse word she could muster. "It's none of your buisness, anyway, idiot!"

"Geesh...don't kill the messenger. You guys saved me the time of going by your houses! Now I gotta go and see if i can get Jo-" Tristan, realizing what he was about to say stopped. "Um...I'll see you guys there?"

As Tristan sped off, he added another little comment. "OH, YOU TWO MAKE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE!"

Both of the young people instantly turned the brightest shade of red ever seen.

**_XX _**

XX

XX

XX

XX

Mai and Kaiba were comming to the finish of their duel. Kaiba (600 LP) was toying with his captive. He didn't give a damn about the result, he just wanted to see her suffer. Why? Frankly because he thought she deserved it. He felt anyone beneath him desereved to be treated this way, to act out his own live-action soap opera.

"Well, Miss Mai (200 LP), this has been a pretty interesting duel. Interesting, but done. My Blue Eyes White Dragon is poised to attack the next turn after your Swords of Revealing Light wear off, so spare yourself the embarassment. SURRENDER NOW!"

Mai could see that he was trying to rattle her cage, but she knew that he was right. _Dammit, he's right! His Blue Eyes (3000 atk) easily beats my Harpy's Pet Dragon (2000 atk). I only have one chance left..._

Mai's hand shakily pulled up the card from her deck, knowing that if she failed her life would be over as she knew it.

_Please...YES! Kaiba, you're finished!_

"What's taking so long? Play your pathetic card so I can get this over with! I have a wedding to plan."

Mai smiled. "The only thing you'll be planning is how to tell Yugi and his friends what you've done! First, I'll activate the spell card Hinotama, taking 500 of your life points!"

"Big deal, I still have 100 life points and there is nothing that can save your pathetic Pet Dragon."

"Yes there is..."

Mai turned the card that she drew so that he could see it.

"NO FUCKING WAY YOUR LUCK IS THAT GOOD?" He roared, looking at the card that would cause his downfall.

"Yes...I play Return from the Different Dimension! At the expense of half my life points, I can summon as many monsters in my Graveyard back to the field as possible! And you know what I'm going to bring back, don't you?"

Kaiba gave no response as he glared at her.

"ALL FOUR OF MY HARPIE LADIES!"

The four Harpie Ladies reappared in the game, much to Mai's relief. "You know what happens next, Kaiba. My Pet Dragon gets a 300 point boost for each of my Ladies on the field...meaning that at an attack of 3200, its strong enough to knock out your Blue Eyes! CONSIDER THIS OUR DIVORCE! HARPIE'S PET DRAGON ATTACK!"

Kaiba closed his eyes for a moment as the hologram of his Blue Eyes was destroyed.

"It's over, Kaiba..."

To her surprise, Kaiba did not start throwing things around. Or start yelling. Or start beating her. He began to laugh.

"Heh...has defeat made you insane, Kaiba?"

"I'm as sane as ever. Go...tell your friends what I've done! I don't care! Besides, do you think they would believe a common slut like yourself?"

Kaiba didn't even feel the hand smacking his face before he jumped up and grabbed her forcefully by the jaw. "DO YOU THINK ICARED WHETHER I LOST?" The cards in his hand at the end of the duel fell to the floor, among them the Ultimate Dragon Ritual card and the other two prized Blue Eyes White Dragons.

"I was toying with you, woman! I could have easily ended our duel at anytime I saw fit!"

Mai had her eyes shut tight...hoping that his yelling and gloating would be all that she would have to endure. "The only reason I let you win is because I want YOU to tell the losers how I played all of them."

Kaiba looked her over as if she were a giant pile of waste, his eyes filled with disgust.

"Get out of my house." Kaiba pushed her to the floor, causing Mai to squeal a little.

Mai looked up into his piercing blue eyes, wondering if he was indeed sane.

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT!"

Scrambling off the floor, Mai grabbed her purse and ran as quickly out of the mansion. Unbeknowst to Kaiba or even Mai, a young eleven year old had been watching the entire incident. He knew now what he needed to do, not only to help Mai, Yugi and their friends, but to help his brother as well.

_**XX**_

XX

XX

XX

XX

"Go away, Tristan, I ain't interested."

Tristan banged on his best friend's bedroom door. He had been trying to convince him to come to Malik's party, but the blonde would have no part of it.

"Come on, dude! Everybody's gonna be there!"

"Which is exactly why don't wanna go. Poor Yug..."

"Dude, I saw Yugi in the park, he's definitely not in low spirits right now, if I really saw what I saw!"

Joey's demeaor changed in an instant. "Whaddya mean?"

"Well, he and Tea were under that Oak tree in the park about to get hot and heavy before I saw them...Joey?...you there?"

"Gimme ten minutes, I gotta take a showa. AND IF YA TOUCH MY SISTA, YOURE A DEAD MAN!"

"Okay, okay! Geesh, can't I just invite her?"

Tristan got no response as he heard Joey's water cut on. _It's about time, Joey, Tea and Yugi have some issues to resolve..who knows? Maybe a little get-together might help._

"Hey, Serenity! You comming to?"

The girl looked up from the couch, her tears dried by now. Now she could play the "happy face" without looking like a fraud.

"Sure! Let me get dressed." Her face then formed a slight frown. "No peeking!"

Tristan laughed nervously. "Of course not! I'm a gentleman!"

**_Needless for me to say this story is about to come to a serious head! Joey, Serenity, Yugi andTea all in the same building, at the same time! Plus, what about Mai? Will she be able to find the others to tell them about Kaiba's evil scheming! Even if she does, will anyone believe her? And what the heck is wrong with Kaiba anyway? Why has he been doing this to Yugi and his friends? Find out next time!_**

**OK...let's try 100 reviews for the next update, eh? I'm sure enough of you will probably respond to keep this one going. I'll be trying to update my other stories all week, and I have serious urges to write something else, possibly on my Street Fighter or Teen Titans fics, or even head over into another anime, probably either Naruto or Sailor Moon. Well, enough babbling. Hope you enjoyed the update, I'm out! **

**BDB...out.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**_ Hello everyone. I just have one thing that I want to say before I get to my traditional thank you's and I want make this clear: Terrorism is something that won't go away easily. It's not a fashion trend or some alternative lifestyle that people get bored with after a few years. To these people, be they Christian, Musilm, Jewish, Hindu, or whatever, this is a way of life. We have to fight them with the same passion with which they fight us. Period.I don't agree with some of the things that my country (USA)has done to fight it, but I would much rather see us at least try to find a solution than sitting idle and doing nothing. My thoughts and best wishes go out to the victims of the London attacks earlier this week. You're a pretty strong bunch, you'll make it through this. Back to less politcally-charged subjects, I would like to thank those of you who reviewed last time:

**_Linkin-Phoenix: Thanks for the card tip...do you play the game often? Teaching my little brothers has been difficult (especially since my own knowledge is limited), but we're making strides. Thanks for reading._**

**_Cherry-Star-Aus: I'll check that out as soon as I'm done here..thanks for reading._**

**_Lady Phoenix 99: I wanted to get a good one-liner in there, I hope that will suffice. Thanks for reading._**

**_Anime Ruthless: It's comming back this week, man. HOTH. Did you get it? Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like what I have in store not only for this fic but my other one as well._**

**_Chaos Magician Girl::thinking of some random beer commercial: BRILLIANT! (spill check on aisle four...) Thanks for reading...you jumped on board at just the right time, hehe._**

**_Shy and LeighC: Oh...I got your e-mail shy...I'll reply as soon as I get a chance._**

Guess what kids...that's right! Crappy rappy returns (briefly, trust me...) for this chapter and it's basically a parody of the parody itself (see chapter six). That being said, I hope that doesn't kill the chapter. Enjoy!

**_Test of Friendship_**

**_Chapter 13_**

Mokuba was in a mad dash up to his bedroom. He knew what he had to do now, but didn't know necessarily how to do it. He knew that his brother had been up to something of late, but couldn't connect all of the dots. He figured that if he went to Yugi and everyone else, he could sort this all out before it really got out of hand.

He had put on the clothes he had worn during the day and was looking to make a break out of the window when a tall, ominous figure appeared behind him.

Mokuba gulped audibly as he realized whom it was. "Going somewhere, kid?"

* * *

Mai was driving as fast as she could, trying to figure out where she should go. She wasn't sure if she could handle facing Yugi and Tea yet, and DEFINITELY didn't want to go over to Joey's apartment yet, especially after the incident with Kaiba and Serenity. She cut on her radio to try and concentrate, but unfortunately wasn't happy to hear what she heard. _Great! Just lovely! That annoying little prick at the radio station is on..._

**_Hello, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, the MC of the DC live here on Late Nite. Interesting story developing in the US this evening...Mason Knight, US Duel Monsters National Tourney Champ, is FURIOUS after hearing a local radio station's broadcast of a parody of his hit single "Be a Man, Kaiba." Well...here's a listen:_**

****

**They call you "Shining Knight", don't make me laugh!**

**Cause your dueling and your rapping skills are both crap! **

**Your movie's straight to video, the box office couldn't stand!**

**WhileI got myself a feature role in Ultraman!**

**Ya hidin' man, and when he finds you its on! **

**And when he slams you down he'll show you were always a con!**

**I smell a coward! Is that you, Mason?**

**Kaiba gonna beat you down with with the Dragon!**

**Ya trying to ignore me thinkin' I'll go away**

**But I'm'a keep on messing with you through day after day**

**And once you've stepped to Kaiba, your through!**

**The joke's on you, sokid, whacha gonna do?**

**Maybe nothin', cause you're a real big punk!**

**You call my sis up on the phone, boy, you're a chump!**

**And if you really got beef, take it up with me...**

**And I'll punk your a-- out for the world to see!**

**_We don't know who released this song, but I'm hearing sources say that it's probably one of Mason's US rivals blasting back after Mason had some rather unpleasant remarks about his competitors in the latest US tourney. Hehe..I've even heard Domino's own Joseph Wheeler could be behind this tape after that whole "mutt" crack-back in Mason's song...Anyway, join me in four days time as I do my thing just about as live as I can do it from the-_**

Mai turned off her radio,partly in annoyance,partly because she knew the name he was about to mention all to well. She frowned as she thought about how he presented her with a front-row ticket...how he went on about how he wanted his love to be at his side...how could she have been so foolish? She knew exactly how men like him operated; she had dealt with them by the dozen! Why? Why was she so weak for him? Was it because she was so angry with Joey that she was blinded when he propositioned her? Or was it because, deep inside, she had always been curious about Seto Kaiba? Did she think that deep down in his Heart of Hearts that he acutally had a good soul? She put these questions on hold as she parked in front of the Kame Game Shop. (If that is the incorrect name, I apologize in advance)

She walked up to the door, and knocked furiously. She hoped that Yugi would answer the door, but was sadly disappointed when the door opened. Instead of the young boy she was hoping to see, she found an old man with his pajamas on, eyes weary and ready for bed.

"Miss Mai, how can I help you?"

"Mr. Mutou...is Yugi home? I need to speak with him urgently!"

"I'm sorry, but he went out with Tea tonight...I knew I should have given him a curfew..."

Ignoring the fact that Yugi and Tea were together, Mai continued. "Do you have any idea where they could be?"

"I hear that Malik's having a party for his older sister tonight...that's probably where they are. He called me earlier and said that he would be in late."

Mai gave old Solomon a quick hug. "Thank you, sir!"

Mai ran as quickly as she could back to her car as Solomon stood on his porch, his face flushed with red.

* * *

Malik, Ishizu, and Ryou were standing by the door, greeting all the guests as they came in.

"DAMN! I didn't expect so many people to show up on such short notice..." Malik said as he looked around at all of the young people had arrived.

"Do you have enough food for everyone? I'll go shopping real quick if you want." Ryou said as he noticed someone standing in a corner, by herself.

"Why not just go and speak with her?"

Ryou blinked as he realized that Ishizu was speaking to him.

"Excuse me?"

"I said why not just go and speak with her?"

Ryou blushed as he looked away from Ishizu, focusing on the floor instead.

"You make it seem so easy..."

"It is. Are you afraid of her rejecting you?"

"Yes." Ryou shuffled his feet again as he looked over at his crush again. "She seems so different lately, like she has some great weight on her shoulders."

Ishizu stood behind him and gave him a gentle shove. "Why not go and lighten the load a little?"

Ishizu gave him a slight smile as he walked over to the young woman he had secretly loved for so long. Slowly, but surely he made his way over to her.

"Hello, Serenity"

* * *

Malik stood beside Ishizu as she admired her handiwork.

"Maybe you should be so forthright in your own lovelife, sister."

"Maybe I should...how is he?" Lavender eyes met royal blue, and Malik breathed a heavy sigh.

"He's been a pain to be around lately, even by his standards...So much that-DEAR RA! WHO INVITED _THEM?" _

Ishizu looked at her brother with a look of concern and confusion as she saw two familiar figures walking up the path to Malik's expensive home.

Under normal circumstances, Malik would have been happy to see Yugi and or Tea coming up his doorstep. Unfortunately, with one Joey Wheeler lurking somewhere around his house, these weren't normal circumstances. What was becomming a bad situation already got worse as Malik saw a red convertable coming into view. The driver, was a woman he recognized immediately.

_I know for a fact that she wasn't invited. I saw to that myself. What the hell is she doing here? This party has become a powder keg...I gotta keep it from going off somehow!_

**Next chapter, no more waiting. Joey, Mai, Serenity, Yugi, Tea...all in one room at one time. If Mai spills the beans, will anyone believe her? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

OK, so I didnt get my 100 reviews, big deal! This time, the goal remains the same, 100. I don't know, I'm just obsessed with that number. Please take the time to review on your way out, and constructive criticism is appreciated. Sorry about the little rap, it was meant to be a little bit of comic relief, I hope it didn't kill the vibe of the chapter. Well, that's it and that's all (I'm gonna copywrite that)...Later!

**_BDB...out_**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: Hello everyone, back with yet another chapter. You people deserve a longer chapter this time, eh? Thanks to:

**_Linkin-Phoenix: Thanks for the review and the quote about terrorism. I try not to worry too much about it, but a lot of people in my hometown (including my older twin sisters) joined the military in recent years. Everytime I hear something like this happening, I get a little worried that somebody I know could have been caught up in the nastiness of it all for no reason. Sorry if I feel too strongly about it or anything._**

**_Lady Phoenix: Glad you liked the little rhyme...anyway, I wish your husband well in the Air Force. I have several friends who joined up in the Air Force and Army after graduation, and a slew of relatives who have done likewise (Aunt, Army. Sisters, Army National Guard. Dad, served in Navy. Future Brother-in-Law, Served in Enduring Freedom) Thanks for reading._**

**_Anime-Ruthless: Thanks for the comments about terrorism...anyway, back to non-important matters. A lot of interesting things will go down this chapter, so enjoy!_**

**_Cherry-star-Aus: I will continue...enjoy and thanks for reading._**

**_Spacey Chic 468: Maybe this chapter will satisfy your need for longer chappies...thanks for reading!_**

**_Silent Monk Girl: Thanks for reading. What was that name of the Bakura fic you were talking about when you reviewed one of my fics? I'll check it out when I get some time._**

**_Depressed Pixie: It will only rise some more before it's all over. Thanks for reading._**

**_Temptress: Glad you enjoy it...thanks for checking it out._**

**_Shy: By the time you read this, I should have sent you an email...thanks for reading!_**

**_Malik's Yami: Thanks for the compliments, and thanks for reading._**

**_GoldenSunsheba: Loved the whole little joke with the beans. Thanks for reading, and enjoy the update._**

**_Demented Insane Spirit: What can I say? I'm probably one of my own worst critics when it comes to my fics. I just don't think they measure up to the people (the Kikokens, Princess Chaoses, Setines, and DJ Rodriguez es of the world) I respect for some reason. I try though, and thanks for the kind words and your review._**

Enjoy the chapter, alright?

**_Test of Friendship_**

**_Chapter 14_**

Malik had no idea what to do as Tea and Yugi approached his door, holding each others hands as they made their way down the side walk.

_I can do this. I can keep this party from turning into a street fight! But how?...I think I have a plan..._

"Ishizu?"

Malik's older sister turned to look at her younger brother. "Yes?"

"Can you watch the door for a few minutes?"

The raven-haired woman eyed her brother suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"Nothing! I just, um, needed to go get some more dip from out back!"

Ishizu couldn't put a finger on it, but knew something was up. She figured to play along until she figured it all out. "Fine, just get back as quickly as you can."

Malik gave his sister a quick peck on the cheek and ran as fast as he could. He pushed and squeezed his way through the crowd until he foundthe person he had been searching for.

"Joey...you, me, kitchen. Now."

"Huh? Whaddya want with me?"

Joey grumbed in protest as he was dragged through the kitchen door.

* * *

Ishizu answered the knock to the door and was pleasantly surprised. "Yugi, Tea, it's good to see you both again." 

The two girls shared a warm, happy embrace. "How long has it been, a year?"

Tea smiled. "Yeah. How has everything been for you, Miss Ishizu?"

"Great, the new museum I helped build is doing very well. I'm just a little worried about my brother right now."

Yugi's brow furrowed in worry. "Why so?"

"I'm not sure, he seems a little worried right now about something...and I think it has something to do with the two of you."

"Huh?" Tea and Yugi looked at each other in mutual confusion as another loud bang was heard at the door.

"I'll get it..." Yugi said as he made his way over to the door. He opened it and was a little surprised by who was standing in the doorway.

"Um...hello, Mai."

* * *

Seto Kaiba had his younger brother pinned up against the wall, holding him up by the arms. 

"Owwww, LET ME DOWN, SETO! THAT HURTS!"

"Not until you tell me where you were trying to go at one in the morning."

"Um, I was just going out for a walk outside! Yeah, that's all!"

"Yeah, and I'm the Crown Prince of Japan. WHERE WERE YOU GOING?" Kaiba shook his brother furiously, his cold blue eyes a mix of anger and frustration.

Mokuba had begun to cry by this point, hiding his face as best he could from his brother's glare. "Seto, I know."

"What?" Kaiba was a little more than worried now. Mai Valentine and Mokuba Kaiba were two different affairs when it came to knowing his plot. For starters, Yugi and his posse would probably _believe _Mokuba.

"I know everything about what you did. Why? Why did you go and do those things to Yugi and his friends? They've done nothing but try and be nice to us ever since we've met them. Well...maybe not Joey..." Mokuba managed a weak smile for a moment, but his face once again grew serious. "...but that doesn't give you the right to play God in people's lives!"

"Shut up! You know more than anybody else what I went through at that orphanage, day after God-forsaken day! By know I think I've _earned _the right to whatever I please!"

Mokuba looked up at his brother, fearing his anger but knowing he had to take a stand. "This isn't about what Gozaburo did to us! This isn't even about the oprhanage. It's about _her_! You think that just because she-"

Mokuba didn't see the blow from his brother's hand comming. He didn't even feel it until hit the floor. Then, the little boy cried openly. He felt not only the physical pain of his brother's abuse, but something else. Something in his heart had just died.

Kaiba, on the other hand, looked at his own hands in disbelief. Had he just struck down his own flesh and blood, the same flesh and blood he had risked his life to save on more than on occasion? The same flesh and blood he had promised to take care of no matter what? The same flesh and bloodwho had helped him become the man he was today?Had his anger truly made him that cold?

"Seto...I...I HATE YOU!"

* * *

Joey shouted several curse words as Malik practically dragged him into the kitchen. "What da hell is dis about?" 

"It's about what I saw outside."

"And what does dat have ta do with me?" Joey glared harshly at the Egyptian, who returned the stare with equal intensity.

"Yugi and Tea are here. Stay away from them...I don't want a fight at my house, understood?"

Joey looked at the boy perplexed. "Why would dere be a fight? Ididn't come here to fight!"

"Don't be so naive! You know what you've done to little Yugi! I'm not sure if the poor guy is still sane! We don't know what he could-"

Marik barely had enough time to move out of the way as a heavy-breathing Tristan barged into the room.

"Tristan, what the hell do you want? I told you there's no extra food back here!"

"DAMMIT, MAN! I'M NOT ALWAYS HUNGRY!"

Malik sighed. Even though he had become friends with the group after the terrible events of Battle City, he still had trouble comprehending Tristan and Joey.

"Whatever. What is it, then?"

"Mai...she's here?"

Malik and Joey looked at each other for a moment, knowing what the other was thinking.

_"We're screwed."_

_"WE ARE SO SCREWED!"_

* * *

"Hello, Miss Mai, or should I say Miss Kaiba? Come to fraternize with the low-lifes?" Tea's tone was harsh as she "greeted" her one-time friend. 

"Tea, it's not like that at all."

Ishizu looked at the two young women even more baffled than before. "Is there something I missed? I thought we were all friends here!"

"We were friends, until this blonde gold digger started dating SETO KAIBA!"

By now, a crowd was watching the altercation between the young women. Among the onlookers was a rather nervous red-head._ If she mentiones my name, my life will be ruined!_

"HOLD ON A MINUTE! WEREN'T YOU THE ONE SLEEPING WITH _MY _BOYFRIEND?"

"SO! THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE WHAT YOU DID TO POOR JOEY!" Tea stepped forward, her fists clenched.

"WHAT I DID? Clean out your yard before you talk about your neighbor's, sweetie. LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO LITTLE YUGI!"

Yugi stepped back at the mention of his name, trying to stay out of the confrontation.

Mai sighed. She didn't come here to fight. She had to do what she came here to do for all their sakes. "I didn't come here to fight, Tea."

"Oh, so what did you come here to do? Find another multi-millionaire to seduce? I'm sorry but not a lot of 17 and 18-year-olds have that kind of cash."

It took all of poor Mai's self-control to restrain herself. "I know what happened the night you and Joey were together. I know who spiked your drinks, who gave you the ride, who arranged it. Everything."

"You're joking right? Someone _arranged _for Joey and I to end up like we did? That was an accident."

"Yes. If you don't believe me...ask Serenity."

All eyes in the room turned to a now-flustered Serenity Wheeler. "Huh, me?"

"Yes..you. Tell them who set this up."

Serenity smiled ackwardly as she stepped back. "I..I don't know what you're talking about!"

"TELL THEM WHO PAID WEEVIL AND REX TO SPIKE THE PUNCH AT MY PARTY! TELL THEM WHO BRIBED YOU INTO TAKING YOUR OWN BROTHER HOME TO CHEAT ON ME!"

Serenity felt a hundred pair of eyes focusing on her, and not all of them felt friendly. She backed away from Mai until she bumped into a lean figure who was blocking her path.

"Oh, excuse me Joey. Mai's gone crazy! She says someone paid me into making you sleep with Tea! As if...Joey, is there something wrong?"

Serenity looked up into her brother's brown eyes. The usual warmth was gone.

"Why don't you tell me?"

Serenity backed away from him, startled. "Joey, nothing's wrong. Why would I do something like that?"

"Because Kaiba's got you on his payroll, hon." Mai interjected sadly as she looked over at her, then to her brother. "Hello Joseph..."

"WHAT DA HELL'S GOIN' ON IN HERE! DERE'S NO WAY MY SISTA WOULD WORK FOR THAT ARROGANT PIECE OF SH-"

"IT'S TRUE! EVERY WORD OF IT, I SWEAR!"

Joey and Mai just stood there, glaring at one another. One in confusion, the other in the silent hope that she would be believed.

Ryou put a hand on her shoulder. "Is it true?" His brown eyes appeared heartbroken already, as if he already suspected the truth.

"Yes...it is." She couldn't face him. She knew how he felt about her, she understood his pain. Having someone you love not return it is one of the most painful emotional experiences anyone could go through.

Tristan and Duke nearly fainted. Malik mumbled some Egyptian curse under his breath. Tea simply looked on in absolute shock. One voice spoke for all of them.

"Why?" It was Yugi's voice, the voice that Serenity least wanted to hear in such a sad, defeated tone.

"Because...he promised me...that he would show me how to get what I want...you, Yugi."

Yugi looked on, his expression blank.

"He told me that I had to do things HIS way..."

"Serenity..." Joey was without any other words. He couldn't tell if he wanted to kill Kaiba or his own sister at this point. "How could you?"

"And why are you sharing all of this right now in the middle of my sister's party?" Malik tapped his foot impatiently, glaring at Mai.

"Because...when I found out, I knew that was probably the only way I could make amends to all of you for what I did. UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE, I regret my actions."

Mai shot an angry look over at Tea, who returned the favor. "Don't go there..."

"Why not?"

"Can we just stop this for a second? This is too much information for my brain to process!" Duke yelled. "Let me make sure I have this right: Kaiba drugs Tea, Kaiba drugs Joey, Tea sleeps with Joey, Kaiba pays Serenity, Mai dumps Joey, Mai dates Kaiba, Mai dumps Kaiba, Mai finds out that Kaiba is a fraud and comes to tell us. Am I the only one a little cynical of this whole scenario?"

Ishizu stood to the side, speechless. _Well, they've had enough drama here to turn into a soap opera, maybe a low-budget B movie. _

"Serenity...your stuff will be waiting outside when ya get back. I'll buy ya a ticket so you can go back to America. And Mai...I don't wanna see your face eva again. As of now, ya both are dead ta me."

Joey shrugged himself loose of Tristan's grip as he walked out of the door. He turned his head back for a moment before he walked on. "I'm sorry, Yug. I really am."

Then he was gone.

Mai ran after him as Serenity sat down in silence, tears running down her face.

* * *

_Seto...I hate you!_

Kaiba sat in his bed, those four words that his little brother told him ringing in his ears. After making sure Security was informed not to let Mokuba leave the mansion unless he was with him, he tried to work. Even he had his breaking point though. He thought he had reached that point a long time ago, with Gozaburo. He muttered a curse underneath his breath as he tried to let sleep actually come to him for once.

"Ishizu...where the hell are you?"

* * *

"Joey!" 

Mai ran as hard as she could, trying to catch up with him.

"Joey!"

He only kept up his pace, trying to outrun the sound of her voice.

"JOSEPH LAMAR WHEELER! STOP THIS INSTANT!"

Joey finally stopped, and turned around to face her. "Whaddya want?"

"Joey...do you want to know why I came to tell you all of these things? Do you know why I swallowed my pride and have chased you down to beg for forgivness? It's because I love you! As may faults as you may have, I love your good points twofold."

She walked closer to him, grabbing him by the arm. "You've been such a good part of me ever since we met on that boat...I don't want to let you go..."

Her violet eyes were shedding tears now. "Please...just-"

"Just what?"

She was surprised by his tone. "Joey..."

"You humiliate me in front of my entire school, ya sleep with my most hated enemy, then ya come back crawlin' beggin' for me to love ya again? Blondes are dumb if dat's da case!"

Had this not been a serious moment, Mai would have laughed at his little remark."Joey, let's not forget that you slept with someone out of our relationship too."

"TEA? IF WHAT YA SAY IS TRUE, THEN DAT ISNT MY FAULT ANYWAY!"

"Joey, please don't yell at me..."

"Listen, I'm gonna say this only once...stay da hell away from me. If you eva talk to me again...I'll kill ya."

Mai was left standing there, in complete shock. Joey had never threatened her that way before...hell, she had never heard him threaten ANYONE that way, not even Kaiba.

"This is bad..."

* * *

Serenity had come into the bathroom, leaving everyone outside to contemplate what had just occured. She had been exposed for what she had become...a woman hell-bent on getting what she wanted, at any cost. Wait a second! This was Serenity Wheeler here! The sweet, beautiful, innocent, caring Serenity Wheeler! She wouldn't hurt a fly! She pulled out her brother's pocket knife, making sure the blade was sharp. 

_Time to show I'm not some little girl anymore. I'm sorry Yugi...but if I can't have you, there's no way in hell that I'm going to let her have you! You were meant to be mine, and that's how it will be! Either in this life...or the next._

* * *

Seto Kaiba was awakned by his head of security. He had warned them severely not to wake him unless it was a top level emergency. 

"This better be good, Roland."

"Sir...I regret to inform you that Mokuba...well, he's escaped Sir."

Kaiba had nearly jumped out of his bed, grabbing his Chief of Security. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S ESCAPED! I GIVE YOU TOP-NOTCH SECURITY, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DEMONSTRATE ENOUGH MENTAL CAPACITY TO WATCH A LITTLE KID? GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR PATHETIC FACE AGAIN UNTIL MOKUBA'S BESIDE IT, UNDERSTAND?"

"Yyyes, sir!"

**Wow...a good bit went down that chapter. Well, anyway, the aftermath of the night's incident plays out in the early daylight hours. What will happen next? Only I know! HAHAHAHAHA! Ok for an update, let's try to get to 120 reviews. I may update again regardless, but the amount of reviews will have a direct impact on how I write. I have other stories on the brain (Plus NCAA FOOTBALL 2006 and work to occupy my time), so it may be a week or two before I update again anyway. Hope you enjoyed it, and feedback is always welcome! Lata!**

**BDB...out**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Unbeaten and untied. A conference championship. Over 5,000 passing yards. NO NATIONAL TITLE SHOT! NCAA Football 2006 is just as unfair as the real system, as I guided Louisiana Tech to a spotless 12-0 record. As a reward I was slated to play a mediocre team in the MPC Computers Bowl in Boise, Idaho.Out of 119 teams, mine is the only one with a spotless record, yet we finish second.The system sucks……Enough of my babbling about a game most of you probably have never heard of. Thanks to:

**_Linkin Phoenix: Thanks, and I'll be sending you another e-mail soon to discuss what we were planning._**

**_Lady Phoenix: Thanks for reading, hope this chappy lives up to your expectations!_**

**_Anime-Ruthless: Thanks for the praise, and that "other story" will be updated sometime this week I hope, life's been crazy lately_**

**_Kitty Inuyasha: I'll check out your story if I ever get a decent amount of time, but thanks for reading my fic._**

**_Shy and LeighC: Shy's fic that she just "completed", great stuff. Thanks to you two for reading_**

**_Hakiruo: Thanks for reading. Yeah, the Joey/Mai thing may have been a little harsh...but I won't say if things work out or not._**

**_GoldenSunSheba: YES! I AM EVIL HAHAHAHA!...not really. Enjoy the new chapter, alright?_**

**_Cherry-star-aus: I guess you're referring to Mokuba with the runaway note...those are bothersome to write. Besides, I think it says more about him being angry with him as he didn't leave him one. Thanks for reading. (and what's your city?)_**

**_Malik's Yami: Indeed it is, friend, indeed it is. Enjoy the update._**

**_Fightingcomet: LOL, I love that name...anyway, thanks for reading, and I'm glad ya love it._**

**_Nichelly: Aren't you the artist formerly known as "Depressed Pixie"? You're welcome for the support, and I'm sorry to hear about your friend. I hope this chapter is at least a little diversion for a while._**

**_anonymous Jewel: Thank you for the praise, and I agree with you comment in the sense that this may be the best fic I myself have written. There are so many good authors here, it's a shame people won't check em out. Enjoy the chapter._**

**Hehe...it's funny how when this fic started I was getting almost as much hate mail for it as actual reviews...but the "haters" have gone away, for now anyways, and I appreciate you all standing by me and this fic. Enjoy the chapter.**

**_WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BLOOD AND SEXUAL SITUATIONS. Readers, use caution._**

**_Test of Friendship_**

**_Chapter 15_**

Joey was sitting by the pond in Domino City's small yet extremely beautiful park, throwing rocks into the otherwise still water. He didn't mean to yell at Mai that way, but his anger got the better of him. If timeswere different,maybe he would have listened.He threw yet another rock in the pond, contemplating the situation that had befallen he and his friends.

_Why? What did I eva do to that bastard Kaiba? Why does he insist on making my life a living hell? I never did anything but tell him the truth about himself...that he's a cold, no-good, egotisical, arrogant, money-grubbing son-of-a-bitch! _

Joey yelled another curse as he threw another rock in. He couldn't stop thinking about them. Mai. Serenity. Kaiba. Even Tea to a degree. They had all caused him at least some sort of pain.Tea, whom probably is the most innocent of the four (due to the fact that she was drunk when they slept together) he could most easily forgive. He hoped she had the same forgiving nature towards him in her heart, considering he took one of the most precious things one could take from a woman. Mai...it would take a while, maybe some sort of counseling, but deep in his heart he knew she was sorry and would try his best to mend fences with her.

Serenity and Kaiba, however, would be two different stories altogether. Kaiba had always been a snake in his eyes, and his recent plotting only helped to paint a more vivid image of hatred in his mind. And Serenity...she violated his trust. That lapse would probably never be forgiven totally, if at all. As surely as the sun rises, she would be on the next flight to New York he could afford.

Joey mumbled another curse as he picked up another rock.

_Poor Yug...out of all of us, he is the most innocent. Kaiba used Serenity's love for him to manipulate her...then she used me and Tea to hurt him. Poor fella...I hope he and Tea can find some peace together._

Before Joey could throw another rock he heard a soft rustling noise in the bushes nearby. Joey was up on his feet in less than a second. "Whose dere?"

The rustling noise had stopped a little, but Joey could tell something, or someone, was hiding.

"Come outta there!" Joey threw the rock as if he were a professional baseball player, striking whatever was in the bush.

"OWWWW! THAT HURT, YOU BIG MEANIE!" A little boy in nothing more than his pajamas came out of the bush holding his head. "I WAS GONNA COME OUT!"

Joey studied the boy for a moment. Scruffy ebony hair, ocean blue eyes...yup, it was him.

"Mokuba? What tha hell are ya doin' out at this hour?"

* * *

Serenity had made up her mind. She was going to kill Tea and no one was going to stop her. Not even Yugi. With the knife clenched tightly in her right hand, she headed for the door of the bathroom she had been occupying for the last hour. The knob, however, turned before her slender hand reached it.

Serenity eyes fell on to the painful yet surprisingly beautiful sight of Ryou Bakura, unusually pale and fatiuged for someone of his young age. His rich chocolate eyes gazed over Serenity, the hand holding the knife trembling.

"Hey...Ryou."

"Hello Serenity."

An almost comical start to their conversation, considering the serious circumstances.

"What is that knife for?"

Serenity looked down to her trembling hand and then back to Ryou's eyes. "What do you think it's for?"

Ryou frowned. "I'm not sure...but I don't think it's for anything good."

Serenity let as small smile creep on her face. A sad one, but a smile nevertheless. "You're right, you know.." As soon as the smile had appeared it was gone. "Get out of the way, please."

Ryou did nothing of the sort. Instead, he locked the door and turned to face her again. "Not until you've calmed down."

Serenity took a step closer. "Please Ryou, just move...I _will_ hurt you if you don't." She was starting to cry. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to be cared for, especially after what she had done. Why did she continue to turn him away?

"I'm not moving." Ryou's voice was soft, but it left little doubt that he meant what he said.

"Goddamn it, Ryou!"

The albino winced in pain as the sharp blade penetrated near his collarbone.

"Why do you care so much what happens to that slut Tea? Or Yugi? Or me?" Serenity voice was cracking as she twisted the blade a little, drawing a grunt of pain from the boy.

"Because you're all my friends, of course." He said, his voice slightly cheerful despite the fact he had a piece of stainless steel inside his flesh.

Serenity just eyed him in a sort of trance as he took her hand in his and slowly pulled the knife out of himself, blood trickling out of the fresh wound. Next, he took her hand and the knife and guided it towards his chest. "If you want to hurt anyone, Serenity, kill me. My body, my soul, and especially my heart are useless without your love."

He moved his hand, leaving a teary-eyed and stunned Serenity holding the knife, her hands still trembling.

"What are you waiting for? Do it..."

Serenity shook her head vigorously, her once-steady resolve to kill failing her.

"_WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! KILL ME!"_

Serenity dropped the bloody knife to the floor, sobbing hysterically. "I...I...can't."

"Then how would you have killed Tea? Or Yugi? Or Yourself?"

Serenity coiled at the harshness of Ryou's voice; she had never heard him raise his voice at anyone. That's when she realized something: Ryou had just nearly sacrificed himself to save the lives of not only Yugi and Tea's but her own. He was willing to be hurt, even killed, before she did anyone else harm. In his own odd way, he was protecting her.

"Ryou...I'm...so sorry." She looked up at him, her honey-brown eyes an odd shade of pink due to the crying.

"It's alright..." Ryou help her to her feet as best he could, due to his injury.

"Oh my God...look at your shoulder!" Serenity said as she looked in the first aid closet. "I'll get you bandaged up."

Ryou smiled. "Don't worry, I've been through worse."

She pulled out a bandage and tended to his wounds. Her head was downcast as she finished. "Ryou, I don't know how to thank you for what you've done."

"You don't have to...just being close to you is enough." Ryou blushed a little at the comment, as did Serenity. "I better go...Joey would be furious if he found out I was alone with you in a bathroom." Ryou was about to stand to leave when he felt a surprisingly tight grip on his arm.

"I think I've figured out a way to thank you..."

Ryou was stunned to find her other hand riding up his thigh. "S-s-serenity...what are you doing?"

He looked into her eyes again, and saw the unmistakable fires of lust burning in them. With a soft whisper, she answered his question. "Thanking you..."

With that, she drew him close and started to kiss him, sliding her tounge slowly across his lips, as is silently begging for him to open his mouth. Ryou was past his own point of self-control now as he nearly tacked the young woman, sending them both to the floor. He had secretly undressed her with his eyes, now he was undressing her for real. He had silently wondered how she tasted, how she smelled, how he would feel inside her, and hadcome to the bitterconclusionthat his answers would never come. It was almost as if it were a dream: He was on top of one of his best friends' sister, both of them half naked. Her chest heaved up and down in a struggle for breathas he finally stopped kissing her, his body pressed hard onto hers.

"Ryou, go ahead. Do it..." Her voice was a whisper, but her eyes screamed her desire for her.

She moaned in pain as he entered her with a single thrust.

_In the soul room of Ryou's evil yami, Bakura snickered as he watched his hikari lose control of himself. "Heh, heh...looks like my little vessel is growing up. He's not as innocent as those other mortals give him credit for..."_

* * *

Ishizu grabbed her purse and bolted for the door, a flaming determination evident in her eyes.

"Sister, where are you going?" Malik was a bit worried now that things had unfolded. His sister had a moment to take in all that had occured, and to say that she was pissed would be an understatement.

"I'm going to Kaiba's mansion."

Malik gulped. "For what?"

"To talk some sense into him, _beat _it into him if necessary!"

With a slam of the door that made the few remaining guests cringe in fear, Ishizu was gone.

* * *

Kaiba was fuming. It had been nearly two hours since his brother had been reported missing, and still no word on his wherabouts.

_My feeble-minded security had failed me yet again...I'll deal with those imbeciles later. It's Mokuba I have to be concerned about. I've got to find the kid. I may have been angry, but I shouldn't have hit me. He stood by me when everyone else said "Go to hell, Seto". He helped me get where I am today..._

"Mr. Kaiba, a report of a small boy matching Mokuba's description was seen heading towards City Park. Do you want me to send some men over?"

Kaiba grabbed his trenchcoat. "Nonsense. You and your pathetic men are responsible for his going missing in the first place...I'm going myself. GET MY DAMN LIMO!"

**_Well, a lot went down this chapter, didn't it? I apologize to all those who were expecting more scenes with Yugi, Tea, and Mai, but I wanted this chapter to focus more on the three sets of siblings (Kaiba/Mokuba, Malik/Ishizu, Joey/Serenity) so fear not, they will all be in the next chapter. And apologies to all who were offended by the Ryou/Serenity scene, which even by my own admittance was a little weird. Hope you all enjoyed it, and feel free to leave a review (no matter if it's a flame or a simple "good job"). See ya!_**

****

**_Forever LSU..._**

**_BDB...out_**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **There are very few things I love more than anime and writing crappy fan-fics. College football is one of those things. Five things that I have foreseen (thanks to Ishizu's Millenium Necklace)and know will happen this year in the world of American Collegiate Football:

**Florida Gators will be the biggest flop of the year.**

**Rutgers will be the biggest surprise of the year.**

**Army over Navy will be the biggest upset.**

**Reggie Bush of USC will win the Heisman (most "outstanding" player)**

**Southern California will complete the three-peat, by beating Iowa**

If I confused anyone, I apologize. Now, to thank those of you who reviewed:

_**Cherry-Star-Aus: A real Kaiba fan-girl, eh? Hey, whatever works for you (trust me, I know plenty)…thanks for reading.**_

_**Fallen Ryu: I don't think I've gotten more reviews from one person in one day. Glad you like the story.**_

_**General Shinzo: Thank you for your kind words. I appreciate it.**_

_**Alaskan Tiger: Was this fast enough? (thanks for reading)**_

_**Kitty-Inuyasha: Enjoy the next chapter.**_

_**Leigh-C: Thanks…tell the shy one I said hello!**_

_**Lady Phoenix: Yes, Ryou is constantly being beaten down by Bakura. That would have been a little too easy in my view, so I decided to go in another, less physical direction with Bakura's abuse…am I giving something away or what? (thanks for reading)**_

_**Linkin-Phoenix: Scroll down to the end…I have a special message for you. Hehe. And yeah, I did read Domino City Love…did you ever complete it?**_

_**Anime Ruthless: Yeah…although last year I took a team from the Sun Belt to the national title game. The BCS is terrible. The NCAA has pissed me off in a major, MAJOR may (more on that at another time). They are one of the most incompetent, useless governing bodies of anything I've ever seen, and that's sad because I live in one of the most corrupt states in America! Sorry…had to get that out. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Goldensunsheba: Wasn't necessarily intending to be funny, but hey, if you liked it that way :shrugs: that's fine by me. Enjoy the chappy (are there two of you? Just checking)**_

_**SpaceyChic468: Thanks for reading. I hope you like what's coming up….**_

**Well, that's everybody. Enjoy the update.**

**Test of Frienship**

**Chapter 16**

Mokuba had now joined Joey, staring down at the pond. They were both sliently watching the waters settle, their minds far away from the park or any of its various diversions. When Joey first made out who it was, he had actually wanted to hurt him. Not that it was the little Kaiba's fault, but anything that reminded him of that sick bastard could have set him off. But with two words Mokuba reminded Joey who his real enemy was.

"I'm sorry." Mokuba said, glancing over in Joey's direction for a nanosecond.

"I'm sorry. For all the mean stuff my brother's done..." Mokuba picked up a rock and threw it into the pond.

Joey looked over at him with a blank stare of indifference. "Why are ya sorry? You did nothin'."

Mokuba shrugged, refusing to look his brother's hated enemy in the eye. "Well, it's just that he's been acting all weird and such, especially after Miss Ishizu left a ye-" Mokuba covered his mouth, realizing he had just let out something he wasn't supposed to.

Joey eyed him suspiciously. "Whaddya mean?"

Mokuba coiled a little bit, as if he were a turtle retreating into his shell. "I don't know if I should tell you..."

"Mokuba, what da hell's goin on?"

Mokuba stood quickly, his eyes full of fear. "I can't tell...he'll never want anything to do with me again if I do. He told me NEVER tell anybody about it! EVER!"

With that, Mokuba sped into the darkness, leaving a rather confused Joey a great puzzle to ponder.

* * *

Weevil and his friend/rival Rex were walking the street together, returning to their respective homes after qualifying for the next Duel Monsters regional tournament. 

"YES! My insect deck is virtually unstoppable!" Weevil said as he held the invite in his hand with an almost sickening joy.

"Whatever...you said that before Yugi kicked your ass...then before Joey kicked your ass, then before-"

"Watch your mouth dino-boy! Remember who kicked YOUR ass in the National Championship!"

That little remark didn't necessarily win the affection of the "Dinosaur Duelist". "What? I'll beat you to a pulp with my dinosaur monsters right here, right now!"

"WHAT? YOU THINK THAT A FEW FOSSILS CAN STAND UP TO MY ULTIMATE GREAT MOTH! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!"

Before the two were about to come to blows, they heard a stirring somewhere around them.

"What's that?" Weevil said, his aided eyes looking around nervously.

"Probably some cat running around...anyway, I CHALLENGE Y-"

"Shhhh..." Weevil heard something else...then felt a strange presence behind him.

"We meet again, Weevil Underwood." Weevil was shaking. Rex was as well. They both knew that all-too familiar voice.

"It...it's you!" Weevil didn't have a chance to run before he was thrown to the ground. Rex, paralyzed with fear tried to make a run for it, but found himself pinned up against a dumpster in moments. The man's crimson eyes were furious, and Rex noticed something shining on his head.

"W..w..what do you want with us?"

"I want answers...and I highly suggest that they are answers to my liking." The eyes were cold, surprisingly cold to Rex. He would have taken on Seto Kaiba himself in a stare-down contest before this man.

"Ok, pal...just what do you want?"

"Were you and your flea of a friend the one's responsible for the drinks at Mai's party being drugged?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, man..."

"_**LIAR**_!" Yami's voice was like thunder, his eyes like fire. Rex felt a small but strong hand grasp him by the throat. "Have you ever played a penalty game, mortal?"

Rex shook his head violently. "What the fuck is that?"

Yami smiled sadistically. "If you answer wrong again, I'll show you?"

Weevil was trying to sneak away, when he heard another voice.

"Going somewhere, bug boy?"

Weevil turned around and bumped into a much taller female. "W..who are you?"

"THE ONE'S LIFE YOU ALMOST DESTROYED!" Weevil barely had a chance to cover up before being struck with a fist to his jaw. He was unconcious before he hit the pavement.

"Well done, Tea." Yami looked over at his hikari's girlfriend with a bit of a smile.

"I do what I can...I'll give that little creep credit, at least his jaw wasn't made of glass." Tea rubbed her now-sore knuckles, surprised she had become so angry.

Rex felt the coldness, the fear, return when the former ruler of Egypt glared at him once again. "Now...answer me...did you do it?"

Rex was shaking, his fear consuming him. "y..yes. It was me and Weevil."

Yami's grip got even tighter. "YOU SCUM! WHO PAID YOU?"

"S..Seto...Kaiba. Please...just let me go..."

Yami relented a little at the sight of Rex's eyes filled with horror, but his face contorted into a frown of disgust when he smelled the scent of fresh urine. "You're pathetic..."

He let the smaller boy down, who immediately ran to see about his injured partner. That's when Rex heard him speak again.

"Rex...I spare you and your friend's life...for now. But know this...IF I FIND OUT YOU ARE LYING IN THE LEAST, YOU'LL SUFFER MORE PAINFULLY IN THE DEPTHS OF THE SHADOW REALM THAN ANYTHING YOU COULD HAVE EVER POSSIBLY IMAGINED! Now run away, before I change my mind and send you to your grave."

Rex was able to awaken his partner in crime, and was able to run away, with only a sore throat and a pair of soiled pants as punishment.

* * *

Ryou was trying to fall asleep, but couldn't. He had left the party (and Serenity) after their run-in, and was trying to clear his mind. However, a certain spirit saw to it that he had no peace of mind.

_"Hehe...I didn't think you had it in you, boy. I'm impressed." Bakura walked over to his hikari, applauding his exploits mockingly._

_"What do you want?" _

_Ryou didn't turn to face him. He looked away, just hoping that he would just leave him alone._

_"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that you are the most pathetic, worthless, weak, dim-witted shell of a man that I've ever met in my long existance." Bakura sneered at him as he sat next to him. "Well, did I miss anything?" _

_"Please, just go away...for once." Ryou refused to make eye contact._

_"Take it from a former thief...you're being played, boy."_

_Ryou shifted uncomfortably. "What are you talking about?"_

_"The mutt's sister, she's playing you for a fool. The sad thing is, I think you know it too."_

_"Leave me alone..." This time, Ryou's voice wasn't calm. Quiet, but by no means calm._

_"You need to learn this and learn it quickly: women will use anything that they see as weaknessin a manto their advantage. ESPECIALLY sex. That hasn't changed in the ages since I had my own body, and I don't think it ever will."  
__  
"Serenity's not like that." Ryou's voice was cracking._

_Bakura knew he had hit his mark. "Really? I have seen things to the contrary, as you have. She conspired with Kaiba to split up your little brat pack. Heh, she slept with YOU, of all people. Can't you see that she's just buying time until she finally gets into the Pharoah's pants?" _

_"You're lying."_

_"Am I, boy? I'll tell you now, before the end of the month she'll be on her knees for the Pharoah and leave you behind to crawl back to this hell hole and cry."_

_"BE GONE!" _

_Bakura was a bit surprised by the intensity in his light's voice. Any fear he may have had was covered up by a sinister smile as he stood up. "Fine. I'll leave you here to wallow in your own self-pity. Heh...you're starting to become more and more like me everyday."_

_That would be Ryou's worst nightmare come true._

_

* * *

_

Ishizu banged on the Kaiba Mansion front gate witha vengance.

"OPEN UP!"

**_Excuse me miss, but if you don't stop, I'll be forced to call security._**

"Damn your sercurity! Call Seto Kaiba, I need to speak with him. NOW!"

**_I..I'm sorry, Miss. Mr. Kaiba left a few minutes ago. _**

"Where did he go?"

**_That's none of your concern. Now please leave._**

Ishizu smiled to herself as she reached into her purse. "No...I think I'll just wait for him here. And if you send your security out, they'll be in for a most unfortunate fate."

In her hand she held a 9mm handgun.

* * *

Mai wandered along the outskirts of the park, her emotions running wild. Was it really possible to love and hate at the same time? If so, that's the only way she could describe her feelings toward Joey right now. She loved him enough to forgive him for what he had said earlier, but hated his stubborn nature. While she pondered on various things to do to Joey once he forgave her (if he ever did) she noticed a long, all-too-familiar limo pull up along side her. The KC logo was on the hood ornament.

Mai stopped, a mix of anger and fear sending adrenaline through her body. She saw the window in the back roll down, and clearly recognized the occupant.

"I didn't know they let whores roam the streets at night around here." Kaiba glared at her, his face almost emotionless.

"I didn't know they let self-worshipping psychopaths ride in limosuines at night, either." Mai glared back, her violet eyes matching his in intensity.

"Spare me the bullshit, Valentine. Have you seen Mokuba?"

Mai looked at him slightly puzzled. "Mokuba? No...Is he missing?"

"OF COURSE HE'S MISSING YOU EXCUSE FOR A WOMAN! WHY ELSE WOULD I BE OUT AT THREE IN THE MORNING SEARCHING FOR HIM?"

Slowly, the fear in my was losing out to her anger. When she spoke, her voice was a cold whisper.

"You're a devil from hell, Kaiba. You pushed me away. You pushed my friends away. And now, you've pushed Mokuba away. I hope you've enjoyed the little game you're playing; you should have known there wasn't a reset button."

Kaiba just stared at her as she began to continue her stroll.

"Wherever he is, it's certainly better than being with you. Good night."

**Hmmm...that's a good place to stop I guess. And now to quick message to Linkin-Phoenix:**

**We've been arguing your point about Tea being the best-looking of the Yu-gi-oh female cast. Though I think you're as wrong as the day is long, reasonable minds can disagree. Ishizu is my personal choice, but Tea is high in the running.BUT YOU'RE STILL WRONG DAMMIT! LOL Sorry...and update your story soon, please?**

**Now, back to everyone else, let's try 160 reviews this time. This story has surpassed "Heart of the Hoops" (WHICH I WILL UPDATE THIS WEEK IF IT KILLS ME) and I'm pleased that you all have taken time to read and review. I'll update sometime soon, regardless, so keep your eyes open. Later...**

**Forever LSU**

**BDB...out**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **As most of you know, this is the part of the chapter where I usually spew out some random B.S. and reply to each of my reviewer's reviews. I'm not doing it this time, and I'll explain why at the end of the chapter. (don't worry, It's not because of what anybody's said or anything.) I just want to say I appreciate every review, from thesometimes morbid rantings of Linkin-Phoenix (no disrespect, I find your reviews hilarious!)to the simple good job's from an anonymous reviewer. Thank you all, and enjoy the chapter.

**_Test of Friendship: _**

**_Chapter 17_**

It was nearly dawn. Mokuba could hear birds chirping outside as his eyes opened up to another day. He didn't appear in his home, as the room he was sleeping in was decorated almost exclusively in lavender. As he jumped out of the bed, he realized he was still in his blue and white pajamas. He opened the double-sided door and saw a familiar place laying on the couch. She was wearing a pair of pink silk pajama pants with a matching top.

"Mai?"

She looked over the paper and smiled. "Glad to see you're awake, Mokuba. Now we can talk about what the heck happened last night."

Mokuba laughed nervously before he spoke again. "Um, nothing happened. Really! Miss Mai, how did you find me anyway?"

"I found you in the park, after talking with your big brother of course. Instead of turning you over to him, I decided to bring you here for a while so we could work things out. Don't worry, kid, you were probably too tired to remember anyway. I bet you're hungry...would you like some pancakes?"

Mokuba smiled. "Sure...got blueberries?"

* * *

Kaiba's black limo returned to his mansion empty-handed. Kaiba, eyes drained and tired, was on the verge of falling asleep when his driver informed him of an intruder. 

"Sir..this deranged woman is standing at the front gate with a gun in her hand. Security says she's been here the bulk of the early morning hours. Shall I call the police, sir?"

Kaiba grunted. "No...I'll handle this myself."

"But, sir! She could shoot you down just like that! I strongly suggest that-"

"WHO PAYS YOUR SALARY? Now shut up and pull over."

With the vehicle now at the front gate, Kaiba opened the door and stepped out. His tired eyes looked over the woman who was standing at the gate, and his trademark smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, if it isn't Ishizu...what's the matter, the psychic hotline you were working for got shut down?"Kaiba approached her even as she aimed the gun to his head.

"Hmmm...you have some nerve, Kaiba. And if you take another step, I foresee you getting a bullet in your head."

"Heh...I have nerve? You're lucky my security personel are incompetent cowards...which reminds me, I'll fire them later this morning. What the hell do you want?"

Ishizu's face contorted into a frown. "You know what I want. I came here to-"

"Play hide and go seek with the Nerd Herd? I'm sorry but those losers aren't allowed on this premesis." Kaiba sneered at the young woman, who by now had lowered her gun.

"Kaiba..." Ishizu's face had a weary frown on it, her eyes sad and frustrated.

Kaiba strolled to the front gate and yelled such offensive language to his security that it probably should not be repeated. The gate opened slowly, and Kaiba made his way inside.

"Well...are you comming or not?"

Ishizu walked behind him, smiling.

_It's good to see you haven't changed too much...maybe there's still hope._

* * *

**_Later that morning..._**

"DAMN HIM!" Tristan said as he brought his fist crashing onto the table. "I mean, what did we ever do to Kaiba? Why does he try to make our lives a living hell?"

Tea, Yugi, and Duke sat with him, unable to offer answers.

"I don't know...but I think Kaiba gets some sort of pleasure from watching us suffer, watch our friendships break apart." Tea chimed in, finishing the rest of her orange juice.

Yugi nodded his head somberly. "Then the only way I can think of to make him stop is to just keep on being friends."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah...hey...any of you guys seen Serenity today? Or Ryou? Or Joey?"

Tea shook her head. "Joey took what happened last night pretty hard, and heaven knows what happened to Serenity."

Tristan nodded. "Yeah..but Ryou's _never _late."

That's when Duke saw them...Ryou and Serenity, hand in hand.

"What the hell?"

* * *

Mokuba was sitting on Mai's large sofa, his head downcast. "I'm not sure I should tell you about it." 

"Why not?" Mai was starting to get worried. Did Kaiba have some other things planned for her and her friends.

"Because...he made me promise not to tell anyone, ever."

Mai lifted the boy's chin up with a gentle hand. "Listen, Mokuba. If you don't tell me what's going on with your brother, he could continue to do terrible things to not only me and Joey, but to the rest of our friends. I'll tell you what...you tell me what happened, and I promise to try to help your brother."

Mai smiled a little, trying to lift the boy's spirits and her own. Mokuba was a little hesitant, but finally caved in.

"Alright..."

_Flashback_

_One Year Ago,night beforethe Battle City Tournament_

_(A/N: Told from Mokuba's point of view)_

_As usual I had the whole mansion as my toy, but there was nothing to do. I had beaten all of the gamesin my very large video game collection, and I had already done the homework given to me by the live-in teacher Seto hired. I don't have too many friends, and the ones I do have are scared to death of my brother. Anyway, I decided to go up to his room to pester him into eating dinner with me. He hadn't done it in a week since organizing the Battle City tournament, and eating without him was as lonely as it was boring. I went up to the room and didn't hear anything. Instead of knocking I decided to sneak in, opening the door in a way that it made no noise whatsoever. I didn't see my big brother by his desk so I ventured to the other side of the room where I saw something that I'll probably never be able to erase from my mind: a girl was on top of my big brother, her top off. She kept grinding up and down and was making moaning sounds. I wasn't quite sure of what they were doing, but they sure looked like they were having a good time. I mean, I had seen something like that in a manga, but didn't even think of it to show Seto and ask exactly what it was. He probably would have freaked out anyway.Hoping that no one had noticed me, I snuck back out as quickly as I snuck in._

_A few days later, after the end of Battle City_

_After I finished beating a friend of mine online at a new strategy game, I decided to go find my brother again. He had been acting all funny after that night I found him in bed with that girl (that still grosses me out). I guess that and the Battle City tournament took a lot out of him. He wasn't able to beat Yugi, and barely squeaked by Joey. If he had lost to Joey...I'm not sure what he would have done. He has this super-sized superiority complex and to lose to someone he calls inferior would have just made him go crazy. Anyway, I gave his office door a couple of taps, hoping he would tell me to come in. When I didn't hear anything I pulled on the knob and opened the door. Seto was sitting at his desk, but he wasn't doing any of his usual work. He was just sitting there, holding something in his hands. I wasn't sure exactly what it was, but I noticed that he was crying. I new something was wrong with my big brother then; I could count the number of times on one hand I had ever seen him cry._

_End of flashback...for now._

Mai looked down at the young boy, confused as could be. "Mokuba...I'm not sure I understand. What happened after you found him crying?"

Mokuba took a deep breath before he started again.

* * *

Joey sat up as he looked at his digital alarm clock on the dresser. He had noticed that it was nearly three in the afternoon, so going to school was definitely not an option. He said a silent prayer hoping that Serenity was out at the moment as he headed for the shower.He did not want to confront her, at least not yet. He was still furious at what she had helped Kaiba do to him and the rest of his friends. Helping to get he and Tea intoxicated. Helping to drag her over to his apartment and let them have at it. Helping to nearly destroy the friendships that they held so dearly. Helping to nearly tear he and Mai...wait a second! Why was he so mean to Mai last night? She had tried to talk to him, to make amends, and he treated her like she was no better than the mud on the bottom of his well-worn sneakers. Joey gave his body a good quick scrubdown as he tried to figure out how in the world he would ever make this upto his girlfriend.

**_Well, some interesting things happened this chapter. Why is Ishizu inside the Kaiba Mansion? What exactly happened that day after Battle City with Kaiba? And what's up with Ryou and Serenity. Are they a legit couple, or will Bakura prove to be a prophet? Find out next time..._**

**_The reason I didn't respond to your reviews was the almighty poobahs of FF have asked authors not to post viewer responses in their fics. I will abide by the rule as long as it stands, but I have passed on a petition to some of you (thanks Linkin-Phoenix) to sign. I hope we shore up enough support to get rid of that stupid ass rule. _**

**_On a quick note, this fic may not be updated until after September 2nd (MY B-DAY, The big 2-0 baby!) due to the severe massivity of other fanfic projects I have going and just general life (Football season's almost here!). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and leave a review on the way out._**

**_Forever LSU_**

**_BDB...out_**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello friends. It's a very sad time in my corner of the world here in Louisiana, as it is in other places here near the Gulf Coast. Hurricane Katrina decimated much of the coastline, wiping out entire communities, killing hundreds (maybe thousands), and nearly wiping the city of New Orleans off the map. Fortunately for me and my family, Katrina's wrath did not make it this far to the northwest to have an impact on my city. Before I continue this fic, I would just like to ask you all to keep the victims of this tragedy in on your minds, in your hearts, and in your prayers. If you wish to lend any kind of assistance at all, feel free to e-mail me and I can try to guide you to a place where you can help. Thank you for reading this, and enjoy the chapter. **

**_Test of Friendship_**

**_Chapter 18_**

Mai sat down lazily on her sofa, holding Mokuba's sleeping form in her lap. The boy had told him everything he knew about what had went on with his older brother, and Mai was in a bit of shock. For starters, she knew the female whom Kaiba had fallen for and was wondering what in the hell was she thinking. Then again, she herself had played the same game. While she was watching some wrap-up show from a sumo tournament, she heard a knock at the door.

"Just a second!"

Mai gently lifted the boy off of the couch and placed him back on the sofa. After being assured that he was asleep, she went to the door and answered it.

"Joey?"

The teenager shrugged his shoulders nervously. "Can I come in?"

The young woman smiled. "Of course."

* * *

Ishizu and Kaiba sat in the dining room in absolute silence, waiting on their lunch to be served. Ishizu looked up from the table cloth and decided to speak. 

"How long has he been missing?"

Kaiba looked up with his usual glare. "Since last night."

"Kaiba...what happened?"

"It's none of your concern...why the hell did you come back here anyway?"

"I'm here to visit my brother for a few days...I didn't expect to see such a terrible mess when I arrived."

Kaiba sneered from across the table. "Is that all?"

"Is there supposed to be anything else, Kaiba?" Ishizu's voice was quiet but angry.

"You tell me...you're the one who left."

"Kaiba...this isn't a game. Not only have you tampered into the lives of my friends and brother, but you've also shut yourself off from your brother? What's wrong with you?"

"YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME YOU FOOLISH WOMAN!"

Ishizu stood up, enraged. "Kaiba...if I'm what's wrong with you, why hurt everyone else? Life isn't some sort of damn game, Seto!"

"_Don't you dare call me by that name ever again, Ishizu."_

Ishizu stepped back, a little taken aback by his dangerous tone. "You're not the same person I met before. You have only bitterness in your heart now. You want the real reason I came back, Kaiba? I came back to see if you had finally chosen push the pain and misery of your past out of your heart. Instead I found a warped, frustrated and incompetent child who manipulates everyone around him."

"Warped and frustrated? HA! You sure as hell helped out in that department, leaving me out in the cold like that. You saw what I was going through. You knew that you could help. What did you do? Pack up and leave me behind!"

"I left because there were things that needed my attention elsewhere...you trying to becoming more and more of an obsessed, paranoid, self-absorbed bastard didn't help slow down my decision."

"I'm obsessed? What do you call standing at the front gate with a handgun for five hours?"

Ishizu kept silent for a moment.

"Well?"

"Stupidity...I brought it hoping that you're security would either take so seriously that they didn't come out or not seriously enough. I know what kind of cowards you hire." Ishizu stood tall and stood face-to-face with Kaiba, his height dwarfing her.

"But I'm no coward. And neither is Joey. Or Tea. Or Yugi. They'll continue to be strong, even when faced with someone as vile, disgusting, and perverted as you. Tell me, why is it that you cause so much chaos? Are you that angry at the world?"

Kaiba's voice failed him, an Ishizu continued. "Kaiba...what's your answer?"

Kaiba turned away from her. "Get out."

"Heh..having trouble coping with the truth?"

Kaiba reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "Security...please come and escort Miss Ishizu from the compound...NOW!"

* * *

Tea and Yugi sat on the couch, snuggled up comfortably. They had finished all of their homework and had decided to spend a little time watching some TV together.

**_Good evening and welcome to our "Showcase" Duel Monsters Match of the Week. This week's match-up comes from the United States, where defending US Champ Mason Knight tunes up for his dream duel with Seto Kaiba by facing Jonas Quinn in Regional Tournament action. Due to the points system in place, both Duelists could qualify for the National Tournament, but this one could be an important as far as seeding relates. The site for this duel? In front of a US-record 90,000 fans in Tiger Stadium in Baton Rouge, Louisiana..._**

"Yugi?"

"Yeah, Tea?"

"Do you think Joey and Serenity will be alright?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Ryou held Serenity close to him as they lay in his bed, fully clothed. She was sound asleep, dreaming peacefully Ryou hoped. Unfortunately, he didn't believe he would be able to do the same.

_"Heheheh...if it isn't the boy scout?" Bakura said mockingly as his hikari entered his soul room._

_"You again..."_

_"So, tell me...does the Wheeler boy know you're knocking up his sister?" _

_"That was a one-time thing...it wont happen again."  
__  
Bakura had a haughty laugh at that. "Really? So are you becoming celibate again?"_

_"Why can't you leave me alone, please! For just one night!"_

_"Because I can see where this is headed...and you can too. Wheeler will soon find out, and you two are going to collide like a Corvette hitting a brick wall. I don't want you getting hurt, child. You see...I need this body as much as you do. HAHAHAHA!"_

_"I'd rather go to Hell than share a body with you!"_

_Bakura looked over, not surprised by the words of his vessel, but by his face. He had never seen him this angry before. _

_"Really? What's stopping you?"  
_

_Ryou's anger slowly faded. "You know who..."_

_"Oh. The whore. I feel an incredible irony here: the woman you strive so hard to protect will condemn us both to lots of unwanted experiences." _

_"I hope you're wrong."_

_Bakura smiled. "For my sake, I hope I am too._

**Friends, I'll have to cut things short here. It was pretty tough to get that out, and I hope it all made sense. I don't know what else to say but thanks for reading, and keep the people affected by this terrible storm, as well as people suffering all around the world, in your hearts, minds, and prayers. Take care, and I'll see you soon.**

**BDB...out**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hello friends. I'll just get on with the chapter for right now; I'll have a little something to say when it's finished. Enjoy.

**_Test of Friendship_**

**_Chapter 19_**

Yugi continued to watch what was going on in the U.S tournament with great interest. The World Championships were comming up pretty soon, and he was pretty sure the winner of this duel would be one of the United States' representatives. So, as he held a sleeping Tea in his arms, he tried to get a grasp of the strategies he may come face to face with eventually.

_Hello friends, this is Jena Bailey alongside Kerry Richard and we are pleased to bring you this duel between Mason Knight and Jonas Quinn in the United States Southeastern Regional Tournament. Both are 1-0-0 respectively in pool play and a win would guarantee a spot in the 16-person National Championship field. Knight shocked young Rebecca Hawkins in the finals almost a year ago, but he's dealing with an experienced veteran in Jonas Quinn. There have been six official United States championships; Quinn has participated in all but one. He has only one title to show for it, and is eager to earn another. Due to time constraints, we have to move forward in our tape-delay coverage. Thank you, and enjoy the rest of the duel._

**_(band playing: "White and Gold, Ramblin' Wreck", fight song of Georgia Technical Institute)_**

**_Once there was a young boy_**

**_Who grew into a man_**

**_And he came up with a great master plan:_**

**_Crush all his enemies in a Duel_**

**_Claim all the cash and act a damn fool_**

**_In case you didn't know, his name is Jonas Quinn_**

**_And today he picked up a win_**

**_so sit and gather round_**

**_as you listen to that coolsound_**

**_and Good times will be plenty abound_**

**_(end of "White and Gold" sequence, start of "Ramblin Wreck")_**

_**I'm a Ramblin Wreck from Georgia Tech and a helluva Duelist too**_

**_A helluva, helluva, helluva, helluva Duelist too!_**

**_Like all the jolly good fellows, I drink the coldest beer_**

**_I'm A Ramblin Wreck from Georgia Tech and a helluva Engineer_**

**_If I had a daughter, sir, I tell you I'd dress her in White and Gold_**

**_And send her to the campus to cheer on the Duelists bold_**

**_But if I had a son, sir, I'd tell you just what he'd do_**

**_He would shout "TO HELL WITH YUGI!" like his father used to do._**

**_Oh I wish I had a keg of rum and some sugar, three hundred pound_**

**_And find a college bell to put it in, and stir it all around_**

**_And I would drink to all the good people who come from far and near_**

**_A Duelin, Gamblin, helluva Engineer!_**

**_(band stops playing "Ramblin' Wreck, plays old "NFL Today" theme)_**

_"This stadium simply erupted as Jonas Quinn took a 1-0 lead in this match duel. Now, Kerry, the pressure is truly on as Mason must win both remaining duels to win the match. Your thoughts?"_

_"Well, Jonas said if Mason came in here unfocused, he was gonna kick his backside. So far, he's livin true to his word. Jonas backed him into a corner with his beat-down deck, and Mason didn't get any help from the cards he drew. The champ's in a tough spot right now."_

_"Especially now...we have just recieved word from A.W. Mumford Stadium across town that Elena Rodriguez defeated Billy Stanton, so that raises her record to 1-1-0. If she beats Mason Knight tomorrow on this very field, and Mason loses tonight, we could see the US Champion bounced out in the regional finals for the first time EVER."_

_"Unbelievable...we'll go down to the field now as they are ready to start the second duel..."_

The picture took Yugi from the analyists he had been watching to a shot around the stadium, where thousands were dressed in white and gold. A few areas were checkered in orange and blue, but they were all engulfed in a vast sea of white. The camera now turned to the two duelists facing off, one in a white t-shirt and baggy khaki pants, his red hair a curly mess on his head. He stood about 6'7'' and appeared to be about 23 or 24 years old. The other, who Yugi recognized as Mason, was in a blue shirt with orange writing on the front which Yugi couldn't make out. He had medium -length, dark brown hair, and was almost a full foot shorter than his counterpart. His boyish face and appearance made him look even more defenseless against his opponent's onslaught.

"Hehehehehe...Mason, not thinking about Seto Kaiba, are we? You can chase your glory and honor if you want to, but I'm here to claim the cash. And if you don't stop looking at me as some kinda tune-up, you'll wake up trying to figure out what the hell happened, understand?"

The boy waved him off as if he were an insect. "Whatever, dude. Just play your card already, will ya? I have a date tonight."

If Jonas wasn't outraged before, he was now. This little runt didn't even care about this duel...he treated him as if he were some second-rate amateur. NO! He wouldn't stand for such an insult. "You little bastard! YOU'LL HAVE A DATE WITH MY FIST IF YOU DON'T WATCH YOUR MOUTH! I play Goblin Attack Force (**_2300/0_**) in attack mode. And I'll put two cards face down...attack if you dare."

Mason drew a card from his deck. "Whatever, Chief Running Mouth. Hmmmm...this is going to get interesting...First I'll play two magic cards. The first...Goblin Thief. It takes 500 of your life points and adds them to mine."

"Big deal...we just started this duel, so I still have 3500 life points. What's the next step in your half-baked plan?"

"Dian Keto, the Cure Master. It adds 1000 more life points, giving me 5500 for the duel."

"Increase your lifepoints all you want, kid, but you'll lose 'em if you don't have anything to protect you."

Mason yawned in apathy. "I know, dude. That's why I'm playing this card."

Jonas watched as he played a monster card, his eyes growing wide as he knew what the card was capable of.

"Hmmmm...I'm guessing you know Cyber-Stein's (**_700, 500_**)special ablitiy then? At the cost of 5000 life points, Ican summon any monsterI choose from my fusion deck. And I'll choose the Black Skull Dragon (**_3200, 2500_**)."

"So that's why you stole some of my life points...to make the sacrifice." Jonas grunted, realizing that there was very little he could do to stop this process.

"For a total idiot, you catch on fast!" Mason said mockingly. "Oh, I almost forgot, I'll activate this little number while I'm at it, Megamorph."

Jonas began mumbling curses under his breath.

"You know that makes mymonster TWICE as strong as long as your life points are greater than mine, correct? Hmmm...quick math says that increases its strength to 6400, so it'll wipe out your Goblin Attack Force. BLACK SKULL DRAGON, ATTACK!"

Jonas pulled a card up from his face down positon. "You'll destroy my monster, sure, but not before I activate Waboku, which allows me to take 0 damage from your attacks this turn."

"Whatever. You and I both know you'll need a miracle to withstand my next attack. Make your move, already."

Jonas drew his card. _The little punk's right...there's only one way that I can think of beating him. I have no other monsters in my hand, and the only way I can take the rest of his lifepoints is by taking out that creepy Cyber-Stein. DAMN! Oh, well...he won't get so lucky twice._

The stadium collectively gasped as Jonas put his hand over his deck. "You win this round, kid."

* * *

"So...how long's Mokuba been here?" 

"Since early this morning. Joey..."

Mai put her hand on his as they sat at her dining room table. "I'm sorry...about everything."

Joey clasped his hand tightly around hers. "Me too...I'm as much ta blame for what happened as anybody." Mai gasped nervously as he pulled her closer. "I mean, if I had kept a clear head, we wouldn't'a gone through this crap."

"Joey, stop blaming yourself! We both made some very questionable decisions, but that doesn't mean we can't overcome them."

Joey heard her voice crack, then hecould feel the tears drain from her eyes and onto his shirt. He just held her tighter as he cried, seemingly at a loss for words.

She spoke for the both of them. "How? How could you want to be with me after I betrayed you that way?"

Joey was silent as he looked into her lavender eyes. They didn't possess their usual strength, and needed some kind of assurance from him. "Well, how could ya still wanna be with me afta I threatened to kill ya?"

Joey got a slap across the face as his reward. "Ouch!"

"Because I love you, silly!" Mai said, wiping the tears from her face.

At least temporarily, Mai's strength, and her smile, had returned.

* * *

Malik treaded cautiously as he headed for the bedroom that his older sister was using while she was staying with him. He found it amazing that she was able to afford having her stay at home in Egypt with Odieon and give him enough money to go to school in Japan, but knew that her hard work could sometimes take it's toll. She had called him two weeks before he came that she was coming home, but wouldn't tell him why. Malik had a vague idea why, however. She had always been babbling to him about this young man she had met during Battle City (a bit odd considering the circumstances of the tournament, but that would have been far from the strangest thing to happen there) and after their ordeal was done she talked about the time they spent together in detail. He was pretty sure she had left out some details...but why his name? Why wouldn't she...

That's when it hit him. That's why she wouldn't say his name. He knew him! That's why she came back nearly a year after Battle City was done...she came back to see him. But who? Obviously not him; that would be disgusting. Not Yugi, almost certainly not Joey. Not Tristan, or Duke. Ryou? Nah...she thought the boy had a kind soul, but she didn't want to be with him. Of all the people he knew, there was only one other male that he could consider...and it was probably the worst choice out of the bunch. He tapped lightly on the door. "Ishizu?"

"It's open." Her voice was unusually soft.

"Sister...we need to talk."

**_Well, that's it for now. Sorry for the long scene with the OCs. Yes, it has a purpose. It's going to be a little more apparent towards the end of the next chapter. Why the little song? I figured if the U.S. was the "Birthplace" of Duel Monsters, why not give a duel a pinch of flavor from one of America's most beloved traditions: the college football fight song. If you're a college football fan, or a happy alumnus of an American college, you probably understand. Anyway, I hope that chapter wasn't too bad for you folks, and be on the look-out for other updates early next week. Until then, see ya!_**

**_The Coast Shall Rise Again..._**

**_BDB...out_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Test of Friendship **_

_**Chapter 20**_

After about thirty minutes alone in the kitchen, Joey and Mai emerged from her kitchen to see Mokuba sitting on her couch, quietly reading a magazine that Mai had purchased the day before.

"Oh…hello, guys." Mokuba said with a smile as he saw the two of them holding hands. The two lovebirds looked down and noticed their "error" and let each other go with a bit of a blush.

"Hey Mokuba, what's dat ya reading?" Joey peered around the edge of the couch.

"Just a Duelist magazine; it says you've dropped 10 spots in the World power rankings."

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!**"

Mai muffled a giggle as Joey thumbed through the magazine. "Where are those rankings?"

"Joey, dear, there is a thing called the table of contents you could look up."

Mai laughed as her boyfriend glared over at her and stuck out his tongue. Despite this juvenile display, Joey found the table of contents and decided to check out the rankings.

_**World Duelist Power Rankings Top 20**_

_**1.Yugi Mutou (Japan): "King of Games" still rules! **_

_**2. Seto Kaiba (Japan): Big duel with Mason Knight looming**_

_**3. Mason Knight (USA): Knight's biggest test yet in Seto Kaiba**_

_**4. Braylon Stafford (UK): "Iron Giant" emerging as a force**_

_**5. Mai Valentine (Japan): Best Female Duelist in the world**_

_**6. Xavier Omanamu (South Africa): New African Continental Champ!**_

_**7. Rebecca Hawkins (USA): Life of College student slowing her down…**_

_**8. Alex Clausen (GER): Up-and-comer with a tough Beat-Down Deck**_

_**9. Weevil Underwood (Japan): Somehow stays in Top 10**_

_**10. Malik Ishtar (Egypt): Part-Time Duelist, Full-time Skills**_

_**11. Mako Tsunami (Japan): Tide rising again….**_

_**12. Siegfried von Shroider (Ger): New European champ gets little love**_

_**13. Vivian Wong (China): Duels as good as she looks!**_

_**14. Joey Wheeler (Japan): Hasn't dueled in two months…**_

_**15. Magnus Armstrong (Aus): Should be in top 10 very soon…**_

_**16. Billy Patterson (USA): WAR EAGLE! "Air Raid" deck's very tough.**_

**_17. Joel Bailey (USA): No place like Nebraska? "Lil' Red" on the rise!_**

**_18. Ishizu Ishtar (Egypt): When she duels, can play with anyone._**

**_19. Marcel Ortiz (Mex): Most underappreicated Duelist in North America._**

**_20. Rex Raptor (Jap): Falls a little further than his Insector buddy._**

"So lemme get this straight…I'm ranked below a psycho-boy, an Insect Boy, a fisherman, and a stuck up college brat? WHAT THE HELL?"

"Um, Joey, this ranking is not only based on your win-loss records, but how often you duel. The more times you duel, the better chance of you having a high ranking." Mokuba explained as he thumbed through the rest of the magazine.

"Heh…guess dat explains why Weevil and Fish-boy are ahead of me." Joey scratched his head. "What can I do to get my rankin' back up?"

Mai shook her head. For a kid who surprisingly ranked near the top of his class in school, Joey could be very dense at times. "You could duel someone Joey. Challenge Weevil or someone and have a match."

Mokuba nodded in appoval. "Yeah! That'll get your ranking up in a hurry!"

"Ahhh...I don't wanna waste my time wit that Insect Freak...Kaiba and Yug are already booked. No offense, but I've beaten you already, Mai..."

"None taken...since you won on a fluke anyway." Mai stuck out her tounge playfully as Joey racked his brain for a new opponent.

* * *

**_Chimes Restaruant_**

**_Baton Rouge, LA_**

Mason and his friend/rival had decided to go out for a bite to eat before each left for their respective hotel rooms. Or rather, Jonas was so upset about losing that he _drug _the smaller teen out and demanded that he buy him a meal.

The spot they had chosen to eat was a bit quiet, mainly because of the time being just after three in the morning. It had the feel of any roadside diner in the United States, except there was a little less grease.

"Sorry, man...I couldn't afford to lose to you today. I had to keep people interested in the duel between me and Kaiba on Tuesday." Mason managed to talk with his mouth full of a piece of pizza and not spew the chewed-up contents over his counterpart.

"Whatever. There's something I want to talk to you about. You know that most of the elite duelists here in the U.S. are friends, especially those of us in the southeast, right?"

Instead of trying to talk again, Mason merely nodded his head.

"Well...do you know that half of them are pissed off at you?"

The poor teen nearly choked on his dinner. "ME? Why? What the hell did I do wrong?"

"Hmmm...let's see...insulting every duelist you've gone against for the last six months, putting out that horrible rap album, blowing off tournaments because they interefere with your schedule. Is that enough, or should I go on?"

Mason looked away from the tall redhead in front of him, his shame and surprise evident in his silence.

"Let me tell you a story about somebody I knew, back before I a ramblin', gamblin' helluva engineer. He was kind of like you...perhaps not as skilled, but just as brash. Maybe even more so. But as soon as he started to rise to the top, he forgot about his friends. He forgot about all of the people who had helped him get where he was. Soon, his life started to spiral out of control. The ones he counted for support were gone, so he turned to drugs and alcohol as his new companions. When they didn't help enough, he turned to gambling. I saw him for the last time about a year ago, a broken, frustrated caricature of what he once was."

Mason turned to his friend and glared at him harshly. "I'll say this once, and never again. Keith may have been my cousin, but I am absolutely _nothing _like him. Don't bring him and his memory into my life." (A/N 2)

"Whatever, kid. Just remember us, your friends, when you duel Kaiba. Oh, from what I hear he'll-"

Before the giant of a young man could continue, a young blonde woman walked by the table flashing a seductive smile. Her white blouse was very tight-fitting, and her pink skirt was barely long enough not to be considered underwear.

"Gotta go, bro." Jonas stood up and nearly chased the girl out to the parking lot, leaving Mason all but alone in the diner.

There was only one thing left to say, he concluded.

"Check, please!"

As Mason made his way to the parking lot, he got a call on his cell phone.

"Hello?...MAI! What's up?...yeah, it was about a year ago.That was one of the best tournaments I've ever been apart of (A/N 2)...So what is it you need?...Heh, I've already got somebody in mind..."

Mason grinned wickedly as he steped into his black Jaguar. _Ruin my date, Jonas? I'll get my payback soon enough, buddy..._

* * *

Malik shook his head in disbelief. "Sister..._him_? Of all people to be in love with, you chose that pompous, snobbish windbag?"

Ishizu shrugged her shoulders. "You can't help who you love, Malik."

"Yes, you can. You've seen for yourself what he's tried to do to our friends! He's tried to tear us apart ever since I've been around, and probably before that. Do you realize the chaos that he's put Yugi, Tea and Joey through? Ra knows what he's done to poor Mokuba."

"Brother, I realize that, and I understand your frustration. But that doesn't change the way I feel about Kaiba. Nothing you or anyone else says will."

Malik grabbed his head and groaned. If he knew this what life was going to be like after his main task in life was complete, he would have stayed underground.

"Well, what are you going to do now sister?"

"I'm not sure."

* * *

"SIR!"

Seto Kaiba sat in his room/office, his eyes bloodshot from a lack of sleep. "This better be important!"

"We've found your brother's location. 532 Southern Terrace in the southwest district!"

Kaiba's glare grew more intense at his head of security. _I knew that blonde wench was lying from the start. _"Get me a vehicle immediately! And notify the police!"

The guard ran out of the office as quickly as he had come, and Kaiba grabbed his trenchcoat.

* * *

**A/N 1: "Bandit" Keith and Mason Knight are cousins. Since Keith's tragic downfall, Mason had been very reluctant to discuss the even slightest similarities between him self and his older cousin.**

**A/N 2: Mason and Mai had met in a Duel Monsters tournament in Osaka about six months earlier.**

* * *

**_Just a few quick jabs before I go:_**

**_I AM SOOOOOOO VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG TIME IT TOOK TO UPDATE THIS STORY! I know some of you at least find it half decent, so I hope this update was to your liking._**

**_All of my review responses will be posted on my profile page. Unless that's banned in the rules too..._**

**_Geaux Tigers! LSU football is 5-1...next game versus North Texas, this saturday._**

**_I'll try to update most (if not all) of my fics this week, so if you're a fan of my other stories, thanks for being so patient._**

**_Thanks for reading...lots of choices, yet you chose to read mine! _**

****

**_BDB...out._**


End file.
